Safe & Sound
by Teruragi
Summary: Feliciano Vargas finally comes out of the closet and things around him begin to change dramatically. Abuse, both mental and physical, starts to cause him to live in his own little reality. But is this reality the ideal place for him to be? Rated T for language and abuse. GerIta. Will have hints of PruCan, Spamano, etc.
1. Safe & Sound

**A/N: It's 'Ragi again with yet another Gerita fic. This will be my first AU fic so of course I'm playing safe and going with a Gakuen setting. The idea sort of came to me when I was listening to 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars. I'm not a country fan at all but this song is just so amazing. If you want to get a real feel for this fic, read it while listening to that song.**

**And for those who are unused to the countries human names, here's what you need for this chapter: Italy – Feliciano Vargas. Romano – Lovino Vargas. Hungary – Elizaveta Héderváry.**

**Disclaimer: Yep. Don't own anything. No music or Hetalia. Just another crazy fan.**

Feliciano gazes up from his spot on the cold floor. His head is throbbing. His throat is clenched from the pain pulsating from his body. The ceiling of the bathroom is supposed to be white but the stains created from moisture darken patches to give it a dying look. Feliciano begins to count the tiles as his sight begins to fade to an inky darkness. _One… two… three… four…_

He closes his eyes, letting the cool tiles of the floor seep into his skin. It dulls the pain on his arms and legs. Despite having a throbbing temple and pained body, Feliciano has no trouble letting the darkness whisk him to a place where nothing exists but soft sunlight and rolling fields covered in pale blue flowers. Nothing can be heard but the breeze ruffling the grass. It sways gracefully, bending to the wind as if dancing to the whispered song.

As Ethereal Feliciano begins to walk down the dirt path in the field, his true body can hear the clicking of shoes on the bathroom floor. He knows he should be concerned. He needs to bolt awake and run from whoever is approaching him. But the comforting allure belonging to the darkness of his mind keeps Ethereal Feliciano where he is.

He can vaguely tell that the person approaches his body and lifts him onto his shoulders. Now he absolutely knows that he _needs_ to wake up. Still, the stars are finally coming up in the powder blue sky. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to wait a little longer and watch the sun set. The pricks of light stare down onto him with eyes the color of freshly washed sheets. They cast watery beams of light onto the flowers, making them burst into life. Why would he ever want to leave this sanctuary for the real world that seems to beat down upon him whenever the chance arises?

…

"Damn it… Feliciano." The one carrying the bloodied Feliciano holds back searing tears. "This is the second time this week and it's only Wednesday. Idiot. You need to learn to defend yourself better. I can't be there to help or save you all the time." He places Feliciano on the nurse's cot. He can't help but to let a few tears escape as he takes in the sight of his bloodied brother. "Damn it, Feliciano. Why don't you ever tell me what's going on with you?"

"Lovino?" The nurse walks into the room with arms carrying a box of supplies. With a sigh, she sets it down on a table, walking up to the brothers. Both are strikingly similar, as they well should be. The two were only a year apart. Lovino, the elder one, has dark brown hair with a faint reddish tint. He's built smaller than average but he has an attitude and a love for his brother that reaches higher than the sky. Lovino's brown eyes are never unfocused. Very few people have seen him vulnerable. Elizaveta is proud to say that she is one of those few people. She brushes her long brown hair behind her ear and approaches the emotionally unstable Lovino.

"Feliciano was in the bathroom again."

Elizaveta stares at the figure breathing shallowly in the bed. He's almost identical to Lovino but for a few details. Feliciano's hair is distinctly auburn and his eyes shine a rich golden color. When he's not in his current condition he is never seen without a smile. He is the epitome of carefree. He's even smaller than Lovino and much more feminine. Still, for anyone who has known Feliciano, they know that he is a joy to have around… if a bit annoying at times.

Without another word, Elizaveta strips Feliciano of his shirt and begins to clean the open, bleeding wounds. They appear to have been made by dull scissors. The cuts aren't clean. It looks jagged as if it had to pull at the skin before it could break it. Once again, this was not an uncommon occurrence for the light-hearted Feli.

Lovino stares at the bruised torso of his brother. It sends anger running down his spine. It makes his fingers itch to wrap around someone's neck. Whoever keeps doing this to Feliciano needs to stop… and now. Lovino wasn't always this protective over his brother, not that there was a need to in the first place. Feliciano was loved by friends and strangers alike. It wasn't until two months ago that these regular beatings began. Lovino can't stand how his little brother won't tell him who is doing this to him. Is there more than one person? Is it a group of people? Feliciano won't even give him a hint as to who is doing this to him. That only adds more fuel to Lovino's anger.

…

Ethereal Feliciano stares at the omniscient rays of moonlight filtering down the sky and onto the field below. Vaguely, he can feel people touching his real body in the real world but he tries to ignore it. This peaceful scene around him is too nice to let go of. He closes his eyes and suddenly his brother's voice fills his head.

"Feliciano, you need to tell me who is doing this to you. I will make them stop and make them apologize for what they've done to you. At least wake up for me, you bastard…" Very faintly, another voice tries to make it's way to Ethereal Feliciano's ears. The words do not make any sense but it still fills his being with sadness. Are people actually there to make sure he's okay?

He stares back up at the dark sky, filled with the glimmer of stars. No one else can see this immense beauty with him. That's ok though. At least in this world of whispering winds and raven skies, no one can harm him. He is completely at peace. The songs of crickets and owls try to lull him into a comfortable slumber. Those are interrupted however when that voice forces it's way to his ears once again.

Feliciano pushes through the watery image of peace. He may like this alternate universe but sometimes, going to the real world is necessary. The moonlit scene vanishes in a puff of smoke as he draws his conscious away. When he opens his eyes, the image of Ms. Héderváry and his brother Lovino fills his vision. As always, Ms. Héderváry has her long brown hair pinned up with a flower clip and her brown eyes are glistening with concern. Lovino's face is scrunched up in anger but silvery tears are falling from his eyes.

"Bastard… stop scaring me like that…." Lovino suddenly lunges forward and wraps his arms around Feliciano's beaten and bruised body. Feliciano manages a small smile at the gesture. Lovino's tears begin to soak in his brother's hair. "I am going to murder whoever did this to you."

"Lovino. I think it's best if you get back to class. I will watch after Feliciano." Elizaveta pulls Lovino away from his brother and ushers him to the door. "You can stop by between classes. I'll keep him safe here. Okay?"

The brunette waits at the doorway, looking past Elizaveta at Feliciano. "By the time the day is over I want you to tell me who did this. Feliciano, I'm serious." Ms. Héderváry pushes Lovino completely out of the room before he could go any further and shuts the door. She leans her back against and sighs, looking at the bruised teen lying on the cot.

"Feliciano Vargas… I don't know what I'm going to do with you. I can't even count how many times you've been locked here to heal."

Said student stares up at the ceiling to avoid eye contact. He'd rather not talk about his experiences. They are scarring enough as it is without having to relive them. Even now flashes of the brutal attacks cross his field of vision. A guy with silver white hair and violent red eyes is always at the lead of the attacks. He lashes out with a tightly clenched fist. His face is set in a wicked scowl. It is as if he is angry about who Feliciano is. A blond with ocean blue eyes is always the one to finish what the albino started. Except, he is always more hesitant about hitting Feliciano. It is as if he is questioning what he and the others are doing. Is it right? What point will this make? The questions that Feliciano figures are on the blonds mind are actually voiced by the third person, a guy with tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. He always stays back and watches the event taking place. He shows concern for Feliciano and voices his opinions to his friends. Still, he does nothing to stop them and he doesn't help Feliciano afterwards. He's just as guilty as the other two.

Feliciano shudders as ghosts of fists land harshly on his chest and face. His head throbs as he remembers having his head beat against the brick wall of the school. His legs burn from trying to run away from his assailants. What kind of a life is he trying to live now? If one simple confession led to so much pain, what is there to live for?

…

Lovino takes up Elizaveta's offer and visits his brother between each class until the school day finally draws to end. He then helps Feliciano home. As they join the herd of students buzzing to get free, Lovino watches Feliciano's face carefully, trying to see if anyone makes an impression on him. Still, they make it home without any disturbances.

The Vargas household is nothing special. It is nothing more than a small apartment in a small complex. It has the bare minimum to survive: a bathroom, kitchen, bedroom and den that doubles as a dining room. The two moved away from home as soon as Feliciano entered high school. It wasn't that their home life was bad but Lovino really wanted independence from their parents and Feliciano didn't want to be without his quick-to-anger brother.

Lovino sits Feliciano down of the couch and stares at him, crossing his arms. "Feliciano, I cannot be there all the time for you. I realize why this is happening and there is no need to feel guilty about it. If people cannot accept who you are then there is something wrong with them."

Bright caramel eyes stare at Lovino's determined face. They begin to fill with tears. "It's not them, Lovi. It's me. It's all my fault. It is because I like guys. There is something wrong with me." Feliciano begins to viciously wipe his eyes. "Ever since I came out this has been happening! What's wrong with me?"

Lovino surges forward and wraps his arms around Feliciano. "There is nothing wrong with you," he whispers softly into his brother's ear. "Don't you ever think that again. You are perfect just the way you are."

The two remain in their embrace until Feliciano finally cries himself into oblivion. He is once again sent to that beautiful field, surrounded by fragrant flowers. The moon welcomes him back with a soft silver glow. A smile crosses Ethereal Feliciano's face. This is the only place where he can feel free and secure.

**A/N: There you have it. The first chapter of many (I think). Review s'il vous plait. It really helps fuel my writing ability! And be sure to add who you think should appear in the story. You readers can help create the story! (Besides, the plot bunnies have been avoiding me lately… :/ ) Tell me your thoughts my loves!**


	2. Let it Go

**A/N: Okay, so I want to try and update this every day or so, so the chapters will not be all that long… If you guys want longer chapters with longer spans between, please say so. I'm open to all sorts of ideas! Anyways! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy~**

**Human names in this chapter: Germany – Ludwig Beilschimdt. Prussia – Gilbert Beilschimdt. France – Francis Bonnefoy. Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Switzerland – Vash Zwingli. Sweden – Berwald Oxenstierna.**

Ludwig lounges on the sofa, absently reading a biography of Otto von Bismarck and how he unified many of the Germanic states in 1871. His blond hair is hanging limply at the sides of his face. He only just took a shower in preparation for relaxation. But of course. It is not going to happen seeing as his brother has decided to shout excitedly over the phone as if his life depended on it.

"Hey! Gil, calm down! I'm reading!"

Glaring over his shoulder, the albino hisses into the phone, "Yeah. I'll call you back in a little bit." He hangs up and places his hands on his hips as if trying to strike an intimidating pose. "What's wrong bro? Jealous that I have more friends than you do?" He begins to laugh as if he just made the funniest joke ever. Ludwig groans and looks more intently at the words written on the pages of the book.

"You're too loud. I suggest you pipe down a little before I have to make you shut up." Ludwig flips the page to the sound of Gilbert huffing. He picks up his phone again and dials his good friend once again.

"Sorry about that, Francis. My annoying little brother thinks he can boss me around. Haha! He just doesn't know how awesome and strong I am!" As Gilbert goes on about how amazing he is, Ludwig turns his ear to listen in on his conversation. Then again, with how loud Gilbert is speaking, it's hard _not_ to listen to him talk on the phone. "Yeah! Did you see his face when we walked into the bathroom? It was priceless, I tell ya! His eyes got really wide and he got really pale! It was like he saw a ghost!"

There is a pause as Francis talks for a moment. Gilbert laughs when he's done. "I noticed that too! You would think he'd fight back or something. I guess all gays are wimps! Maybe if he liked-" Gilbert gets cut off as a pillow makes contact with his head. Half into the phone and half at Ludwig he shouts, "What the hell was that for?"

Ludwig casts a dark glare at his brother. "You aren't fighting with others again, are you? You know how much trouble you got into a couple years ago."

Gilbert gives his brother a middle finger. "Hey at least I'm not a pussy like that faggot!"

Temper finally breaking free, Ludwig slams his book down on the table. "Stop saying shit like that! You don't know what else this person is going through! And you aren't making it any better by beating him! Take others into consideration for once, Gil!" Ludwig slams his hand over his discarded book and storms out of the room.

Shocked, Gilbert stares at the now empty couch for a good few minutes. What happened to Ludwig? He hasn't gotten that upset in a long time. Normally he can keep his anger in check. Last time he was upset like that, he ended up smashing their grandmother's urn… thus getting him kicked out from home. He can get surprisingly violent when the need arises. Luckily, he's been releasing all of his pent up anger through exercise.

"_Uh, Gilbert? You still there?"_

"Oh… yeah… Sorry about that, Francis. Ludwig blew a gasket on me."

"_Yeah I heard that. Is he a homophobe or something?"_

Gilbert sits down where Ludwig was previously lounging. He rests his feet on the already beaten book resting on the table. "Tch… Like I'd know. He's just weird and temperamental."

"_Anyways… If you get a call from Antonio, don't answer. Just before we started talking, he gave me a call and bitched at me for forever. I'm sure he'd just wanna do the same."_

Gilbert turns the TV onto a game show and watches the contestants make fools of themselves. "What's his problem anyways? He makes it seem like we are killing the kid. If anything we are teaching him that it's sick for a guy to like another guy. That's just gross. Just the thought of two guys kissing… _bleh_. So nasty. I don't even want to think of it."

Francis is quiet on his side of the line for a bit. Very hesitantly he says, _"Are you sure it's ok we're beating him for him being gay? I mean… maybe Antonio is right. I don't think this is the right way to go about this."_

Gilbert glares at the TV screen for the lack of being able to glare at Francis. "What are you even talking about, dude? Of course it's the right thing to do. How else can you teach a homo a lesson?"

A sigh is heard through the phone. _"There you go again, Gil. You're looking at this in the wrong way._"

His own anger beginning to show, Gilbert utters a string of curses through the phone before hanging up on Francis. "What does he know anyways?" Gilbert asks the host on the TV. "I mean, it's not like I'm the only one hitting the fag. He's joining in too. If he's too scared to throw a punch or two he should just sit on the sidelines like Antonio."

As if on cue, Gilbert's phone begins to blare out a Spanish song… Antonio's ringtone. Gilbert stares at the phone for a minute before putting it on silent. Francis is right. Antonio will probably just chew him out. He's too awesome to be put down. He knows it's probably a bad idea to avoid Antonio like this but he is already starting to feel the effects of Francis' words and it's not a very pleasant feeling.

…

Ludwig collapses on his bed, tired of pacing his room. "Seriously Vash… what can I do to stop my idiot brother? I can't let him get in trouble again but he needs to stop this!"

"_Oi! Calm down, Ludwig! You are overreacting!"_

Red color burns the blonds face as his anger begins to overwhelm him. "Overreacting? How am I overreacting? Gilbert is beating up some poor kid! Who knows how long this has been going on? I feel like I'm the more mature sibling!"

Vash listens calmly as Ludwig continues his tirade. It lasts a good half hour before all anger has left Ludwig's system. Once he is able to listen to Vash with a calm head, Vash speaks again. _"The only thing I can offer is to stick to your brother as much as possible and try to convince him what he's doing isn't right. Other than that… I don't really know. I'll also try to keep an eye on him too. I'm sure Berwald will also help you with this if you ask. Is that okay?"_

Ludwig rests his head on his pillow, staring up at the ceiling fan. "Yeah. That will work. Thanks Vash."

The two hang up and Ludwig is left to dwell on his own thoughts. Gil is such a troublemaker. He is childish and acts like everything in life will just be handed to him without reason. He doesn't understand the concept of hard work. It doesn't help that his two best friends are also lazy bums with no bright future ahead. He sighs, running his fingers through his damp blond hair. He closes his ice blue eyes, trying to shut out his worries. Tomorrow is going to be a struggle.

…

At the same moment Ludwig closes his eyes, Feliciano, seemingly kilometers away, closes his own. He slips into an all too familiar world filled with dancing flowers and beautiful skies, no matter the time of day. Ethereal Feliciano leaves the fields and comes across a sunny scene of white sand and deep blue waters. The caw of seagulls overhead draws him to the water's edge. The sound of the seagulls may be a bit harsh but it isn't as bad as the horrible names that have been thrown at him by his assailants. The rhythmic come and go of the waves lulls Ethereal Feliciano into the water. It is lukewarm, like bathwater. It rises up to his knees and tugs at his jeans. Bright orange fish with swirling green patterns circle his feet as if curious to see who has entered their waters. Ethereal Feliciano can't help but to giggle as one accidently rams his leg. There is no pain. It's actually quite the opposite. The collision tickles his calves. The fish looks up with black eyes at Ethereal Feliciano as if in apology. Ethereal Feliciano smiles at the fish in forgiveness. Then the fish and all its comrades swim away. Ethereal watches them go with bright, smiling eyes. He looks up to the sky and the white birds are darting around, singing their songs.

Ethereal Feliciano exits the water, jeans now magically dry. He lies down on the comfortable sand and closes his caramel eyes. The constant sloshing of the water is comforting. Each wave upon the shore is rhythmic. It can be predicted. There are no surprises to this world that Ethereal Feliciano belongs to. Everything is simple. It serves small purposes. There aren't any other people to disturb this peace. Of course it can get boring but Feliciano would rather live a boring life than one filled with surprises and pain. Those are the things he cannot stand any more. Give him a lovely scene and something to do and he will be just fine.

Despite this, he hears his morning alarm go off. As much as he may dread school now, he cannot avoid his classes, especially now that he's been missing so many of them. He wakes up to the real world and trudges over to the bathroom. His left cheek has an obvious bruise on it but all of his other injuries can be hidden beneath his shirt, thank goodness. He washes his face and prepares for another day filled with fear and pain.

**A/N: Grrrr…. I may be writing this but I am seriously considering hurting Prussia. He's being such an ass… -_- Ugh. What have I done? Anyways, feel free to write out your thoughts and ideas! I like reviews. They're like cocaine to me. Not even cheap cocaine… but the good kind… *ahem* This concludes my second chapter. Hope you don't want to kill Prussia as much as I want to right now! haha…**


	3. Everlong

**A/N: 'Ragi is on fire! Woot! I'd like to thank everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing. It really means so much to me, more than you'll probably ever think. BTW… I still own nothing. I don't own the rights to anything. If I did, then I'd be rich and making people write fics for me… haha... probably not.**

**Human names: Lithuania – Toris Laurinaitis. China – Yao Wang. America – Alfred F. Jones. Canada – Matthew Williams. Poland – Feliks Lukasiewicz.**

"Oi, hurry up, Feliciano! If we don't leave now, we'll be late!" Lovino steps into his black Maserati, slipping on a pair of shades against the harsh morning sun. Said redhead bursts out of the house, tugging his bag over his shoulder in haste. His eyes suddenly brighten when the brisk morning air bites his face. The grand smile that breaks across his face is almost amazing enough to distract one's eyesight away from the hideous bruise on his left cheek. He hurries to the passenger side with a bounce in his step and plops down on the leather seat, seemingly without a care in the world.

Lovino starts up the car and pulls out of the driveway. Feliciano quietly watches the houses pass by through the window but becomes bored soon after. He turns the radio to a station where a Justin Timberlake song is blaring. Feliciano joins in wholeheartedly. "Dirty babe! You see these shackles baby, I'm your slave! I'll let you work me if I misbehave! It's just that no one makes me feel this way!"

All the while he's singing, Lovino's face deepens to a dark red. To hear his little brother sing such words is embarrassing. In an instant, he changes it to an alternative station, mumbling something about hating pop music. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Feliciano's face fall. It's not that he intends to upset Feliciano. No. In fact, he wants just the opposite. He doesn't want someone to happen to look inside to see his brother singing his heart out to a risqué song would only add fuel to the fire. He only wants to protect his Feliciano.

They pull into a carpool lot just a short walk from the high school. Ever since Feliciano came out of the closet, Lovino has had to park his baby off campus in order to avoid it getting sabotaged. The first time something happened, someone spray painted the word "fag" on the hood. It upset Lovino almost as much as how much it upset Feliciano. After that, people slashed his tires and poured water into the interior of the car. Lovino had finally had enough and moved his parking location to the place they are at now.

Is he upset that his brother's little truth has caused his gorgeous car to get tortured? Well, in a way, yes. Ever since he was little, Lovino collected money by working odd jobs, saving up allowances, selling old toys, and when he was ten, he put his entire savings into a fund with a very large interest rate. His parents even donated to it every so often. It was only a month or so before Feliciano's confession that he was able to buy the car of his dreams. Still, it really isn't through any fault of Feliciano. His little brother was just tired of pretending to be someone who he wasn't.

The two begin the walk the rest of the way to school. Lovino watches his brother walking ahead of him. He's back to his normal self. He can't stop smiling and there is a bounce in each step he takes. Not even the morning sun can compare to the brightness belonging to the small teen. The bruise on his face is clearly visible but it does not seem to affect Feliciano. Sometimes Lovino wonders how strong his brother actually is. What is it that can make him so confident after receiving hours of beatings and insults? He seems to have infinite optimism. And that, Lovino decides, is the major difference between him and his brother.

As soon as they arrive on school grounds, eyes draw towards the redhead. Whispers spread like wildfire but Feliciano doesn't seem to notice the harsh hissing. To Lovino, all the gossiping students are no more than hyenas. They take sight of their prey and keep a good eye on it until someone is able to take it down. Then they will jump at their defenseless prey without a single regret in their insignificant little minds. Lovino has no greater wish than to see them all suffer for their actions.

It isn't as if Feliciano doesn't notice people staring at him. He can see their conspicuous glances and he can hear the whispers of hate spilling out of their mouths like water. Their heated glances burn his skin. The whispers sting his ears and pierce his heart. Still, it isn't nearly as bad as the beatings he's received. This is mere child's play compared to the fists swung by the albino student as he spits out venomous words and curses that assault his hearing. So long as it is not physical pain, he is willing to put up with whatever they throw at him.

"'Sup Lovi?" Feliciano and Lovino stop to watch as Lovino's friend, Alfred, runs up to them, his almost identical half-brother following after. The blond with the bomber jacket takes one look at Feliciano's face and his blue eyes light up. "Dude! What happened to your bro's face? It's, like, all bruised on one side!"

Feliciano's face turns almost as red as his hair. Unconsciously, he reaches up to hide the obvious mark. He stutters an apology as he begins to hurry away.

"Bastard, keep your mouth shut," Lovino hisses at Alfred.

Seeing this, Alfred's brother hurries to catch up with Feliciano. He rests a small hand on the other's shoulder. "I'm sorry about that. He didn't mean anything by that. He has no censor, whatsoever."

For a minute, Feliciano stares at the ground, lost in his own world. This is not a good way to meet your brother's friends. Lovino has always kept his friends away from Feliciano, especially now. They are all a bit on the "too honest" side. Lovino knows Feliciano is on the sensitive side and the slightest remake could end up hurtful. Lovino punches Alfred in the arm.

"What was that for, dude?"

"I don't want you to say anything in front of Feliciano. Got it?" Lovino's eyes seem to stare right into Alfred's soul. It's as if he is trying to take control of his thoughts and actions like a puppeteer and his puppet.

Unperturbed by the deadly aura emitting from Lovino, Alfred begins to pull him away. "Anyways, what I wanted to say before was that there is someone I want you to meet. I happened across him yesterday. He's hilarious. His name's Antonio and I think you'll like him a lot!"

Lovino has no choice but to go with his obnoxious friend. When Alfred is enthusiastic about something, he's unstoppable. "Hey Matthew, look after Feli for me!" he calls back as Alfred's grip on his shirt gets tighter.

Matthew gives a curt nod to the elder brother and returns his attention to the younger. "I don't think I have formally introduced myself," Matthew whispers when it's clear Feliciano doesn't want to say anything. "I'm Matthew Williams." He extends his hand to Feliciano and gives a soft smile. Feliciano returns the gesture after a second of contemplating.

"Feliciano Vargas," he replies with half a smile.

Matthew's violet eyes glace to the bruise on Feliciano's cheek and his smile fades. "You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm a good listener."

The redhead stares at the blond. He has seen him in the halls but he never really took note of him. He doesn't seem like a bad person though. Quiet and understanding… maybe Feliciano can trust Matthew with his secrets. Not yet though. Not even close.

"I'll keep that in mind… Say. Do you want to hang out before class starts?"

Feliciano has friends. He always talks to Yao and Toris. They are both individual in their own ways but neither can be trusted with his experiences. He appreciates how they stayed with him, even after he confessed his sexual orientation. The two of them, though weird, are supportive. Yao is a bit abrasive and always speaks his mind but he's no more dangerous than a teddy bear. Actually, it'd be more accurate to say no more dangerous than a stuffed panda. He happens to have a strange addiction with pandas and girly things. Toris, however, is a lot like Matthew. He's quiet and reserved. No one really seems to notice him but he's good of heart. However, he tells everything to his friend Feliks and Feliks has a thing for gossip and revealing secrets. Maybe it'd be nice to be able to get everything off of his chest.

The two head towards the school when a door is heard slamming to their left. Instinctively, they both halt. The air suddenly feels like stone in Feliciano's lungs. Blood begins to pound through his ears at his eyes capture the scariest picture imaginable. His real-life nightmare, his whole reason for his terror, is standing not five feet away from him.

Caramel and red eyes lock as the same images flash through their heads but in different viewpoints. Feliciano can only see the pure enjoyment scrawled upon the albino's face as he lands a kick on his chest. He can almost feel the heavy air being forced from his chest as tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Gilbert, however, can only imagine Feliciano's face scrunched as he holds back cries of pain. He would only open his eyes when the attacks pause. Those gold eyes plead for a reprieve. They show that he is absolutely hopeless against Gilbert's attacks. Somehow, that thought is a pleasing one.

A smirk crosses Gilbert's face and Feliciano is suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to run. It is unavoidable. His left leg pushes hard against the parking lot pavement and he's launched into a full out sprint towards the jail known as high school. Left behind in a fit of confusion is Matthew, he looks towards Gilbert as if the albino would say why Feliciano acted how he did. Instead, he sees a guy with slicked back blond hair jump out of the passenger's seat to land a string of curses at the white haired student.

Not wanting to get involved, Matthew takes off. Ludwig takes a break from his ranting to watch the other one dart away. "Gilbert," he continues in a low voice. "I want you to stop this right now. There's no way that kid would ever fight back. I feel sorry for you. You may think you are all tough for beating up on him but it only makes you look weaker. I'm sick of this," he hisses and walks away.

Gilbert pays no heed to this and pulls out his phone. He dials a number and the person answers on the first ring. _"Gilbert where are you?"_

"Well, hi to you too Francis," Gilbert sighs. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. I got to school a bit late because my stupid brother overslept. I'm at my usual parking spot so come find me."

"_Sure thing. Be there in a minute_." Francis hangs up.

Gilbert rests against the hood of his car, bathing in the bright yellow rays of the rising sun. "I get the feeling today is going to be awesome!"

**A/N: So if any of you were wondering, the title to the chapters are the names of the songs I'm listening to while typing. Last chapter was "Let it Go" by Fossil Collective. This one is "Everlong" (acoustic version) by Foo Fighters. Just a little bit of info for you guys. Anyways, thanks for taking time out of you schedule to read "Safe & Sound". It means a lot.**


	4. Einsamkeit

**A/N: Author 'Ragi here! I just want to say that all of you readers are freaking amazing! It doesn't seem like much when you review or favorite but it's the greatest thing ever to me. I love you all so virtual hugs and cookies for you! The chapter's song is "Einsamkeit" which just so happens to be Germany's character song! So listen away my friends!**

**Austria – Roderich Edelstein**

The first three hours of school are filled with owl eyes. Feliciano feels the stares on his face during every second of every minute. Even the teachers can't help but to cast unnecessarily long glances. They don't do anything though. They merely continue on with their lectures as if they never saw anything to begin with. If he weren't feeling self-conscious enough as it was, Feliciano would have thrown a tantrum. Wasn't it the teacher's responsibility to ensure their student's safety? At this point, the only teacher that has shown any sort of concern for him has been Ms. Héderváry but that's her job.

The wait for lunch to start seems to take forever, sitting in those overcrowded classrooms, but lunch finally starts. It's not like Feliciano is hungry. He just wants to be able to go outside and let the fresh air calm his emotion. Besides, he knows for a fact that the albino assailant dislikes the bright sun and that going outside is probably the safest place for him to be.

The high school has park area set up behind the building. It's open all during the day, including lunchtime. Most of the time, people go there to be alone or to have some quiet time. There isn't much to it. It has cobblestone paths winding in no particular direction around trees and flower beds. To the right side of it is a set of swings to reveal the child in each teen. However, it isn't the swings that Feliciano is interested in. His eyes are set on the bench to the far left corner of the small park, hidden behind a small, yet elegant fountain.

Luckily, no one else is in the small park so when he finally takes a seat on the bench, tears begin to stream down his face. "What's wrong with me? Just because I am the way I am doesn't mean that others need to be mean." Feliciano buries his face in his hands, trying to staunch the flow of tears. The world just wants him to break. It wants to see him lifeless upon the ground with no one to weep over his loss. Stifled sobs shake his entire body. "What's wrong with me?"

The weather is pleasant. The sun is shining brightly enough to cast golden beams onto the small fountain. The running water seems to be made of liquefied gold. A small breeze pushes the swings across the park softly. The area is filled with the sounds of creaking swings, rustling leaves, and running water. It's peaceful. It seems to reflect the loneliness etched on the redhead's face. It's a good place for him to sort out his pounding thoughts.

Suddenly, there is soft clicking noise as the door to the park shuts closed. Worried at who the intruder is, Feliciano glances from around the fountain. To his surprise, the person he sees is not one to be scared over. Feliciano has seen him in the school almost every day. He is in a lot of his classes. He is serious looking with slicked back blond hair and ice blue eyes. His name is Ludwig. He's well known around the school for his athleticism. He doesn't have many friends though, known to be stoic and scary. Feliciano has never talked to him before. They are just too different of people to converse with each other. There will be very little in common between them. Feliciano is girly, wimpy, and loud. Ludwig is almost the exact opposite. He's manly and only says things when they are necessary.

Ludwig begins to head over to the swings when Feliciano lets out a particularly loud sob. He didn't mean for it to come out… it just did. The blonds head snaps to Feliciano's direction and their eyes lock. Recognition immediately registers in his mind. This is the guy from earlier who was scared away just by seeing his brother. Mind steeled, he walks over to the redhead and, without a word, sits by him on the bench.

Feliciano wants to run away. He wants to bolt into the school and find a new sanctuary. But inside, he knows the albino is waiting for him. At least there is a chance this stranger will not try to hurt him. It's safer here than inside. Therefore, he does his best to stifle his sobs and dry his tears. He shouldn't show a classmate his weakness when he is already the laughingstock of the school.

Minutes stretch by as longs as days and not a single word is spoken. Feliciano still cannot quell his wavering heart. The stress is just too much to bear. All at once, he begins to cry harder than before. Does anybody love him? He knows his brother does and maybe his friends but that's a very small number for all the expanse of the world. His vision is completely blurred by salty tears.

Almost unconsciously, Ludwig reaches out and begins to rub Feliciano's back. The redhead flinches at the contact but relaxes as it sends comfort running through his veins. Ludwig stares at the hunched over teen. Is this really what Gilbert has done? It's unspeakable. And that bruise obviously was not caused by running into a telephone pole. There are even imprints of where knuckles made contact. The fury rising up in Ludwig's chest is forced down by the smaller teen's whimpers.

As Feliciano's sobs lessen, his eyelids begin to droop heavily. The rhythmic motions of Ludwig's hand begin to lull Feliciano into a stupor. As his tears cease, he leans towards Ludwig and rests his head on the blonds lap. Red color shoots up to Ludwig's cheeks at the unexpected act. He is about to object when a soft voice floats up to his ears.

"Thank you…"

The redhead closes his eyes and falls asleep in Ludwig's lap. The red burns brighter on the blonds face. What is he getting worked up over anyways? It's not as if this teen is a complete stranger. His name is Feliciano. He has always been a bright person. No matter who you were, it was hard not to smile when the ball of energy entered a room. He could go up to anybody and initiate a conversation with them. He was hardly ever seen without a smile… until now. Ludwig, personally, has never conversed with Feliciano. They had many of the same classes but Ludwig has never taken the time to get to know him. When news passed around about Feliciano's little secret, the blond hardly took note of it. What would it matter to him? People are free to like whoever they want. Still, when word got around, Feliciano's energy began to lessen. His smile never reached those caramel eyes of his. He became passive when talking to people he didn't know.

With a sigh, Ludwig leans his head back against the bench, resting his hand on Feliciano's hair. He stares up at the baby blue sky. Why is he doing this? It's isn't as if he owes Feliciano anything. Well, sure, his brother may be beating him up but that doesn't mean he needs to get involved. If anything, it should be Gilbert here, trying to calm the redhead down. Still, it's hard to leave someone alone when they are in such a state. Before he realizes it, Ludwig follows Feliciano's lead and closes his eyes.

…

Ethereal Feliciano awakens in a new area of his world. This one is different than the other places he's been. There are _people_. Of course, there is nobody he knows. Nobody knows him either. It is set in a medieval time era. The men are all wearing uncomfortable looking suits and baring canes. The ladies have long, large dresses and parasols to shade themselves from the setting sun. Vendors line the streets, trying to sell the last of their wares before having to pack up. There is a lot of hustle and bustle but it's not oppressive. It's lively and Ethereal Feliciano just wants to get swept away and let the crowd take him to wherever they flow. However, just as he's about to step into the throng of people, he feels a hand on his shoulder. He whips around to try and catch sight of the person but he fades from view almost immediately. He wasn't even able to catch a glance at who it was.

He stares at the crowd once more and decides that getting lost would not be the best thing to do. He turns tail and begins to walk into a pure white vastness. There is nothing to see but white. No sky, no grass, and as Feliciano takes a step in and turns around, even the medieval city disappeared into the emptiness. This is unusual. Normally, Ethereal Feliciano only goes to places where he is comforted and safe. Not this time though. First a place with _people_ and now _nothing_. Was this a sign? Is he finally dead? What is happening?

Scared, he screams out for help. Yet no sound is released from his mouth. Ethereal Feliciano begins to run in no particular direction but it feels as if his feet are weighed down by invisible barbells. He feels like he's moving in slow motion. The whiteness is causing a horrible throbbing in his temples. How could such a pure color seem so devious? Ethereal Feliciano falls onto his hands and knees, legs unable to support his weight any more.

The white ground is sucking him into their hidden depths. He tries to search for help in this vast emptiness but sees nothing. Just as he is about to finally be whisked away, the white beings to merge into hair, and from the hair, a face appears. It sneers at him, glaring with dark red eyes. His assailant laughs as Ethereal Feliciano fades from view.

…

Ludwig suddenly wakes up from his nap when the redhead on his lap suddenly starts to thrash around, wailing as if his throat is being slit. Terrified, Ludwig grabs a hold of Feliciano's shoulders and shakes them.

"Oi! Wake up! You're dreaming!"

Feliciano snaps out of his nightmare, only to see Ludwig's face filling his field of vision. Those ice blue eyes are laced with a concern that even Lovino hasn't shown. Unexpectedly, he feels his face heating up. His eyes sting from all of the tears previously shed. Feliciano suddenly feels self-conscious. His eyes must be bloodshot, hair a mess.

Just as Feliciano is about to stutter an apology for falling asleep on him, Ludwig suddenly asks, "Are you okay?"

In that single moment, Feliciano's heart flips. _Somebody_ cares. A person, a stranger, actually _cares_. Those troublesome tears prick the corners of his eyes once again. This person, Ludwig, is worried about him. Without thinking, he flings his arms around Ludwig's shoulders and buries his face in his neck, crying once again. Even in his dreams, he isn't safe from that upperclassman.

Feliciano could care less if Ludwig will get offended by the sudden hug. He could care less if Ludwig hates the contact. Feliciano just needs someone to hold. Lovino won't let him hug him. Yao and Toris aren't into physical displays of affection. Even if Ludwig hates him later for hugging him, he just wants this moment to last. Feliciano just wants someone to _care_, if only for a second.

To his surprise, however, the blond wraps his hands around Feliciano. Very quietly, Ludwig whispers, "I promise. Things always get worse before they get better. This torture won't last forever." Ludwig holds the smaller one close for a second before pushing them apart. With a small smile he extends a hand to Feliciano. "I'm Ludwig."

For a moment, Feliciano stares at the outstretched hand. It's large and calloused, proof that the owner is a hard worker. It's as open as its owners heart is. Tentatively, Feliciano takes it with his own hand, so much smaller in comparison. "Feliciano," the redhead answers, wiping his eyes with his other hand. There is a pause. Then finally, "Ludwig, can I hold onto you a little bit longer?"

For a moment, he considers refusing but the sad look on Feliciano's face makes it hard to say no. He gives a nod of approval and Feliciano responds immediately, latching on closely to the blond. Ludwig, falling into the previous habit of rubbing Feliciano's back, lets him talk about his family, including his older brother Lovino. He starts telling Ludwig about when he began to question his sexuality and how conflicted he's been since coming clean. The more he speaks, the more his grip tightens onto Ludwig. He spills about how scared he is to go to school. He even brings up the incidents with Lovino's car being vandalized.

"Feliciano," Ludwig interrupts during a slight pause.

"Hm?"

"I have no idea how long we've been out here. We should go back to class."

For a moment, Feliciano thinks this over. They _did_ fall asleep. "Well, you can go if you want. I think I want to stay here for the rest of the day." Feliciano snuggles his head further into Ludwig's neck. He wants Ludwig to stay and hold him. He wants to tell Ludwig everything that's been bothering him. He doesn't want the blond to stop rubbing his back. He can't tell him this though. He's already asked for so much, even without saying anything.

For what seems like forever, Ludwig says nothing. He considers the repressions if he doesn't attend the rest of his classes and then those of leaving Feliciano on his own. There is no mistake on what he needs to do. "I don't mind staying longer," he answers slowly, thoughtfully. "I will hear out whatever you want to say."

Feliciano brightens up, moving so he can see Ludwig's face. "Are you serious?" Seeing Feliciano's caramel eyes so lively and close, sends Ludwig's heart into a flurry. Not trusting his voice, Ludwig nods. Feliciano hugs him again, this time with enthusiasm. "Thank you, Ludwig!"

Said blond suddenly feels his throat constrict. Why does his heart jump when Feliciano says his name? "Of course, Feliciano," he replies.

"You know… Ludwig is sort of hard to say. Can I call you Luddy?"

Not for the first time during this whole episode, Ludwig blushes. "That's fine."

"And you can call me Feli, okay?"

"I can deal with that."

…

Feliciano walks out of the school, into the parking lot and he's suddenly jumped by his brother. "God dammit, Feli! You had me worried as hell!" He wraps his arms around his younger brother. "You're okay right? No one hurt you? You weren't in any of your afternoon classes."

Feliciano smiled at this brother. "No. I actually had a really nice time."

Lovino pulls back to look at his brother's face. "You're serious? Nothing bad happened?"

"No. I made a new friend." Feliciano cannot stop the blush that rises on his cheeks. For once, he felt loved… actually loved.

Lovino stares for a moment. "Alright… if you say so. Let's go home, alright?" As they begin to walk through the parking lot, Lovino asks, "So where were you hiding all day?"

Feliciano gives his brother a smile. "I was in the park area behind the school."

Suddenly, the elder brother halts in his tracks. "How'd you get in there? Mr. Edelstein made that place off limits after lunchtime. He even put up a sign."

"I must have gone there before that… Why was it off limits?"

The brunette shrugs. "I don't really know. Some people caught him taking a step outside for a moment and when he came back in, he declared it off limits. No one really knows."

In that instant, Feliciano thinks he knows the reason. He doesn't say anything to Lovino though.

…

The two arrive home to find a car parked in the driveway. Lovino turns off the car and rubs his temple. "I forgot to tell you, Feli. I planned on having a friend over for dinner today. I hope you don't mind."

A brunette steps out of the car in their driveway. Feliciano's eyes widen in horror as a familiar face draws closer. It has watched him be beaten. It is one of his nightmares.

"Feliciano, I'd like you to meet Antonio."

**A/N: And there you have it. Cliffhanger? I think yes. I'm sorry for the long wait. In hopes of trying to make up for my late update, I made it a bit longer than usual. Tell me your thoughts! Send me ideas! And thanks again for the support.**


	5. Details in the Fabric

**A/N: It's your beloved 'Ragi again! I want to give a shout out to my amazing co-writer, beta, and best friend Teru! He is always the first one to support me and my stories and I would like to thank him for that! He also has posted some fics here so you should check them out! We share the same account so always watch for stories written by Teruragi! (See what we did there? Teru… 'Ragi… yeah…) I do not own anything still (but I did buy an Axis Powers shoulder bag today ^-^ )Anyways, this chapter is for all you amazing readers.**

Feliciano sinks into the passenger seat. His heart is pounding out of his chest. His mind is running through so many thoughts at once that none of them make any sense. Is his brother truly friends with one of his nightmares? Blood rushes through his ears. Nothing makes sense anymore.

Lovino steps out of car and goes up to greet Antonio halfway. They are both smiling. Feliciano can only watch this in horror as the scene unfolds. He's not used to seeing his brother so cheerful. What is it about this brunette that Lovino seems to like? All Feliciano can think about is how those green eyes of his have watched him beaten to a pulp, until he's unconscious. Never once did he join in on the torture but he let his friends continue with little argument.

Feliciano tries sinking further into the passenger seat, trying to disappear completely. "I don't want to get out of this car. I don't want to meet _him_." The redhead can only watch in horror as the two seem to carry on a bit of small talk. Lovino looks over his shoulder and motions for Feliciano to get out of the car. When there is no response, he opens up the passenger door to glare at Feliciano.

"Oi, Feli. I know you've been skittish around new people lately but Antonio isn't a horrible person. He's dense and a little annoying… but he isn't bad."

Feliciano opens his mouth to disagree. He wants to spill out the truth. He wants to avoid any contact with Antonio. He wants Antonio to leave their home. Just then, a horrible truth makes itself known to Feliciano. If Antonio knows where he lives, then he will be able to guide his two friends over in order to torment him further. Soon, even home will not be safe from attacks. He will never be safe. Feliciano once again tries to voice his complaints but no sound escapes his mouth.

"Hey Lovino, what's the matter?" Antonio goes up to his new friend to see what the problem it. He takes one look into the car and his heart stops. Not for the first time that fateful day, the world stops. Feliciano's lungs cease their movement. His cheek seems to sting more so than ever as terrified tears prick at the corner of his eyes. His body is left with cold chills as the green eyed intruder stares at him. Antonio, on the other hand, feels such a complete sense of loss. What sort of crazy twist of fate is this?

Lovino looks from his brother to Antonio several times as they stare at one another. "Do you guys know each other?"

In that instant, the spell is broken. Feliciano lets out a sickening wail. He jumps out of the car, pushing past Antonio and Lovino before bolting into the house. Before Lovino can utter another word, Antonio begins to chase after the redhead.

"Hey, wait!" Antonio shouts after Feliciano as he also disappears into the house. For a moment, Lovino is left to wonder what exactly just transpired. Judging by the twisting feeling in his stomach, apparently it's something very important. What that means, he doesn't know.

He begins to walk up towards the apartment, lost in thought. The house is eerily silent. Antonio isn't a bad person is he? What exactly scared Feliciano so much? The impossible suddenly dawns on Lovino. "Is Antonio the one who's been beating up Feliciano?" Lovino's heart skips a beat. Powered by fear, he also bolts into the house. He is greeted by the sight of Antonio pounding on the bedroom door where Feliciano is obviously hiding.

"Hey, I just want to talk. I promise nothing else will happen!" Antonio is shouting at the door, trying to get Feliciano to respond. In that moment, all of Lovino's pent up frustration from seeing his brother's beaten body snaps. Lovino charges up to Antonio and pins him against the wall. Without holding back, he swings his right arm and it connects to Antonio's cheek with a sickening crunch.

"What the hell have you done to my brother? You bastard!" Lovino screams out several more obscenities, basking in the ability to release all of his anger. He doesn't even stop his relentless attack when Antonio falls to the ground. The Spaniard doesn't fight back, doesn't say anything. In a way, he knows that this is what he deserves.

Inside the room, Feliciano hears everything that is transpiring. The angered curses flowing from Lovino's mouth shows just how much he was worried over Feli. Still, the accompanying sound of fist connecting with skin is all too familiar and by the sound of it, Antonio isn't fighting back. A twinge of regret fills Feliciano as he hears each fist connect. At this point, he's no better than Antonio at this point. He is doing nothing while someone is getting beaten. There is only one thing he can do at this point.

He hurries out of the room and goes behind Lovino. Figuring it's all he can do to stop his rampaging brother he wraps his arms around him. "Lovi! Stop it! This won't solve anything!" Lovino lands one more hard punch to Antonio's jaw before forcing himself to calm down.

"Bastard. You are going to fucking tell me everything," he hisses at the now bruised Antonio. Their guest looks back up at them with teary green eyes before giving a short nod.

…

Three people are seated around the small coffee table in the middle of the den. In front of each person is a cup of steaming, untouched tea. The only sound that can be heard is the ticking of the clock on the wall. Each set of eyes glance to each person. This oppressive silence has been going on for little over fifteen minutes. It's gotten so uncomfortable that Feliciano cannot sit still. On occasion, Antonio has to use a napkin to dab at a little bit of blood running down from his forehead. The clock begins to chime, marking the time as four p.m. Feliciano is beginning to feel the effects of an eventful day.

Lovino sighs, looking at Antonio. "Lemme ask this straight… have you been…" Lovino pauses for a second. "Been beating my brother?"

"Of course not! I don't like hurting others."

"Then why is Feliciano so scared of you? Have you been threatening him?" Lovino cannot quell the anger in his voice, ready to swing his fist once again.

Antonio looks over to Feliciano with sad eyes. "Well… no. It's just…" Antonio's voice fades away, still looking at Feliciano.

Feliciano clears his throat before speaking, to get the attention. "It's not him… He's there. He's always there, staring from the sidelines." Feliciano looks down at his hands, which suddenly seem like the most interesting things at the moment. "It's just… I thought…"

The room goes quiet again. Lovino growls in frustration at all of the vague answers. "Feliciano! You need to talk about this, damn it! I can't change anything if I don't know what's going on!"

The younger brother flinches at Lovino's voice but doesn't look up from his fingers. "I just thought that if Antonio knew I lived here, he'd tell… the others… and they'd come to get me."

At this, Lovino casts a dark gaze at Antonio. "_The others_... who are they?"

Antonio remains silent. He knows that what Francis and Gilbert are doing isn't good but he can't rat them out. They are his closest friends. They have grown up with each other, supported each other. Granted, they are all very different personality-wise but that doesn't mean that they don't understand each other. They have gone through thick and thin together. There is no way he can possibly turn his back on them now. Lovino takes in a breath to speak again but Antonio stops him.

"I can't tell you… but Feliciano," Antonio says, looking at the redhead. "I'm so sorry for not doing anything. What they're doing isn't right. I regret it every day, to let them get away with what they do. I really want to apologize for everything. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I _am_ truly sorry. All I can do is try to get them to stop. I can't promise anything but…"

Feliciano looks up from his hands at Antonio. His face is getting a bruise on his left cheek identical to Feliciano's own. His words are full of sincerity. There is no lie hidden within his apologetic speech. It is not easy to forgive someone who has watched his torture take place but nothing will be solved if he holds a grudge.

Decision made, Feliciano reaches over to Antonio and holds his hands in his own. Antonio looks up to see Feliciano's sparkling eyes. "I… won't forgive you." At this, Antonio's face drops a little. "But if you could try and talk some sense into the others… I might just consider it." Antonio nods in acknowledgement and Feliciano releases his hands. He looks over to his still fuming brother. "Lovino, I want you to apologize to Antonio."

"The hell?! Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Because you invited him over. You thought he was a good guy so you tired to make friends with him. Surely, you cannot see him too differently now. He has never laid a finger on me. I just overreacted. There is a reason why you started to like him in the first place so let us just get passed this whole incident and make up. I know you were angry but beating someone only makes you as bad as the others."

Lovino glares at his smiling brother. He always tries to lighten a situation. There are two broken people sitting at the table and he still has the courage to smile and set things right. He's an optimist if there ever was one. "I'm not apologizing."

The younger brother frowns for a moment but realizes that Lovino has calmed down almost completely. He grins, and looks over to Antonio. "Just ignore him. He's always really grumpy. How about we go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up?"

Feliciano suddenly stands and without consent, pulls Antonio to the bathroom with him. Lovino just remains at the table, finally taking a sip of his now cold tea. Why must his brother be so naïve? He needs to learn that not everybody should become friends… especially if that person is one who has made your life a living hell. "You're too good of a person to be living in this world, Feli," Lovino whispers to his cold tea. "You are too good of a person to have such a rotten brother." He sighs, leaning back on the floor as he listens to cabinets being opened and closed in the bathroom.

…

"You're really good at cleaning up wounds," Antonio says as Feliciano puts a solution onto a cotton ball.

The redhead smiles, carefree. "You know… I've had a lot of practice lately."

At this, Antonio flinches, uncomfortable. "Oh… I'm sorry."

Feliciano dabs the cotton ball on the cut on Antonio's forehead. "Don't worry about it. There's no use in being all sore over the topic." There silence as Feliciano finishes up cleaning Antonio's wounds. "There! All done! And since Lovi invited you to dinner, what would you like to eat? I specialize in making pasta!"

"Are you sure? I have long overstayed my welcome here. You don't have to make anything."

Feliciano just grins and walks out of the bathroom. "No, I want to. Besides, it'll be nice to have someone else try my cooking. Lovino never eats anything I cook. He says it is never seasoned right."

Antonio can't help but to smile at Feliciano. "If you insist. At least let me help you."

With this, the two head over to the kitchen area and begin to prepare dinner. Lovino hasn't moved from his spot on the floor. The ceiling fan has captured all his attention. Thought's of his brother bomb his mind. _Too trusting. Too naïve. Smiles when he knows it's a lie. Cheers others up when he is the one who needs a hand. Treats everyone kindly… even his enemies._ _Is Antonio really an enemy though? Sure what he did wasn't right but… it's not as if he was on the front lines of the attack. Besides, Feliciano was right. There was a reason he was invited over for dinner in the first place. Antonio is dense and is quick to laugh, but it's clear that he was serious when apologizing to Feliciano._ Lovino sits up to look into the kitchen.

Feliciano and Antonio are working together peacefully on dinner. Antonio is making a thick red sauce while Feli is boiling the pasta and getting the dishes together. They are both bruised and hurt yet they can look past what has happened in order to get a meal together. It's amazing what Feliciano's personality can do to people.

In the kitchen, Feliciano leans towards Antonio and whispers, "I'm still sorry about Lovino…"

Antonio gives a small laugh. "It's nothing compared to what happened to you."

Feliciano shrugs of the pity. "Well, for what it's worth, you must be really special," he says with a grin. When Antonio gives him a questioning look, he continues. "You must have made a really good impression on him. He never brings any one home, especially if he's just met them. He acts all mean and stuff but he's really a softie. He gets embarrassed when you call him Lovi and he usually gets mad but he never really does anything."

Once again, Antonio can't help but to laugh. "Maybe you are meaner than I thought you were, Feliciano. Who knew you'd give someone ammo against your brother?"

The Italian grins, stirring the pasta. "His reactions are just too priceless to keep to myself."

With that, the two finish up making dinner in silence. All three teens in the apartment sit down to eat. Antonio and Feliciano are able to keep up conversation until Lovino reluctantly decides to join in. Soon all three are able to eat in blissful peace.

**A/N: Hrm. This is not my favorite chapter out of the bunch but it isn't horrible. I'm just glad I settled things with Spain. He's just too loveable to keep in the group of antagonists. I plan on having the next chapter focus on Germany and Prussia so for those of you waiting for that scene, it won't be long. Actually, it might take a day or two for the next chapter to come up… Monday and all… School gets in the way of Fanfiction time… Anyways! Happy St. Patrick's Day. The song "Details in the Fabric" is by Jason Mraz. It's really good so take a listen, my loves!**


	6. To This Day

**A/N: 'Sup lovelies? It's 'Ragi once again with another installment of "Safe & Sound" just for you. I didn't realize how hard it would be to type up a whole chapter in a single day, even if they are only around two thousand words. Still, you are the greatest people ever. Virtual lemon squares for all! The song? None. But poem? Yes. "To This Day" by Shane Koyczan. Youtube it up. Saddest thing ever. Anyways, here ya be.**

"_And if a kid breaks in a school and no one around chooses to hear it, do they make a sound? Are they just background noise from a soundtrack stuck on repeat and people say things like 'Kids can be cruel'." ~ Excerpt from "To This Day"_

Ludwig stays seated on the bench long after Feliciano has left. The space next to him seems so empty. The person who he had spent the last couple of hours getting to know was the very definition of hero. This sole person spoke of his struggle to figure out who he was. He briefly touched on the attacks that he has endured but it is when he spoke of happy things that truly stood out to Ludwig. His smile glitters like the sun when he speaks of the love of his brother, Lovino. He smiles when he recalls days long in the past when he still lived with his parents. He recalled the littlest things such as visiting a zoo with his father and watching the penguins play for over an hour.

He has suffered though so much pain. He allows Gilbert and his friend's gang up on him. He doesn't fight back as he loses consciousness. When everything is said and done, he doesn't turn them in because he knows that one day they will see the error of their ways. It won't be long before common sense kicks in.

Ludwig closes his eyes, picturing the redhead before this all started. He was so cheerful it could drive people legally insane. His happy-go-lucky attitude made it seem that nothing would ever happen to him. However, Ludwig can only imagine what that first beating was like. Feliciano must have been too scared to even breathe. Those bruises must have felt like hot irons. Each punch probably had the same impact of a car crash. To be able to recover from all that must make him Superman. How far can one person be beaten before they cannot stand anymore?

Ludwig is scared to find out.

Finally, as the sky darkens to a dusky red, he rises from the bench and begins the long trek home. All the cars in the parking lot are gone, even Gilbert's. As Ludwig crosses the ghost lot, more images of the redhead dash across his eyesight, almost as if to tease him. Ludwig clenches his teeth. How could Gilbert treat someone so sweet so horribly? When he gets home, he wants to make Gil pay for what he's done. His walk turns into a leisurely jog when he pictures Gil backing Feliciano into a corner. Ludwig now begins to dig his nails into his palms. His jog turns into a run as he imagines Gilbert landing a solid hit on Feliciano's jaw. His anger peaks when he thinks of how Feliciano does nothing to protect himself as Gilbert relentlessly attacks.

By the time Ludwig reaches the house, no natural force is able to stop him. His muscles are strained, wanting to be let loose in a flurry of attacks. The edges of his vision are stained red, lusting for blood. Gilbert has always been on the irrational side but there is only so much one can do before going too far. But this… for some reason, this whole situation irritates Ludwig to no end.

He bursts in the house, only to find Gilbert chatting easily on the phone, walking by a wall. Ludwig wants to tear the device from the side of his face and smash it against the wall. Still, there is something else he needs to take his anger out on. Gilbert himself.

When Gilbert sees Ludwig, he halts in his tracks, taking in the sight of his little brother. Never before has he seemed so terrifying. His silhouette is framed by the red of the setting sun. Even in the dark house, his icy eyes glow fierce, as if trying to frighten the devil himself into submission. The sheen of sweat across his skin reflects the burning light, giving him an ungodly appearance. His chest swells with each breath, making him seem larger than normal.

Gilbert's heart freezes in his chest. The phone he was holding falls to the ground with a soft click. The demon standing in the doorway lunges forward, shoving Gilbert against the wall. His presence towers over Gilbert, those ice blue eyes shooting daggers straight into Gilbert's soul. The albino can do nothing as the blond draws his arm back, hand clenched tight into a fist. Red eyes close, preparing for the impact.

Nothing comes.

Carefully, Gilbert opens his eyes. Ludwig has not shifted his form. He still has his fist poised to attack but his arm seems more relaxed. The fire in his eyes hasn't dimmed, however. He wants blood. Gilbert doesn't know what it is but something happened during the day that has made Ludwig into a beast. That beast has not been released since that fateful day when he was kicked out of their parent's home. It's amazing how well he is able to hold back.

"Ludwig?"

Said blond snaps at the word and his clenched hand is soon gripping Gilbert's shirt collar, pulling a bit too tightly. "I had a very interesting conversation today." He inches closer, nose almost touching Gilbert's. "It came from the most interesting person as well. Do you want to ask who it was?"

Cold sweat slides down Gilbert's neck and creeps down his spine. "Who was it?"

"He is someone that you know quite well. His is a so called _fag_, in the words of my dear older brother. He came to school today with a hideous bruise on his left cheek. Still, he approached the school with a smile on his face. It faded, however, when a certain someone appeared."

At this, Ludwig gives a wicked grin, baring straight white teeth. Gilbert nods knowingly.

"I found him today… alone. He was crying. I have never seen something so sad in my entire life and I've seen many things. He was sitting in a far corner, hunched over. It was like he wanted to disappear from this world. That's what you wanted right? You wanted someone to go away just because he likes people the same gender as him." At this, Ludwig shakes the albino, gripping tighter on his shirt. "I want you to put yourself in his position."

Gilbert nods, feeling a hard lump clogging his throat. The fear has sealed his mouth shut. One slip of a word and Ludwig could snap his neck.

"He went through hell in order to gain enough courage to come out. Then, when that secret was lifted, it was shoved right down his throat. You beat him for who he was. It would be like someone coming up to you and throwing punches because you're an albino."

Gilbert visibly flinches. This is a sore topic for him. If someone, anyone, brings up his condition he's been known to go on a rampage, not unlike how Ludwig is right now. At the moment, however, it's only driving the point home. Unable to trust his voice, Gilbert nods in acknowledgement.

"If I catch you _looking_ at Feliciano wrong, I will personally wring your neck. If I see a single bruise on his body, I will tear your heart from your chest. Learn to control yourself."

With this, Ludwig releases Gilbert. The albino takes a grateful breath of air and slumps against the wall. Ludwig begins to walk away in order to avoid throwing a punch. Steam can almost be seen fuming from his ears. Gilbert draws what little cockiness he has left at the moment and grins. "Hm. I wonder why you are being so protective over that little homo. I don't think this is just about me fighting people anymore."

Ludwig stops in his tracks. His face unbearably heats up. Refusing give a reaction, however, Ludwig escapes into his room and locks the door behind him. Gilbert, in the other room, is thankful for once in his life. If Ludwig hadn't been in control, he'd just be a pile of gore on the floor. Still…

Gilbert picks up the previously forgotten phone. "You still there Francis?"

"What happened? I heard you drop the phone but I couldn't hear anything else."

Red eyes glance over to Ludwig's locked door. "It was just my little brother pretending to be all high and mighty again. Did you know he talked to that gay kid today? It's pathetic. I never thought I'd be ashamed to say that my little brother isn't so awesome anymore. He just dropped below the normal line."

The voice on the other line is silent for a minute. "So, Gilbert, what does this mean?"

"It means Ludwig needs to be watched. He threatened me but when it comes down to it, he's all bark and no bite. I don't think we need to be worried about him.

Although it's too small to be noticed, a speck of doubt worms its way into Gilbert's heart. Is what he's doing really okay? What exactly is he planning to accomplish with this? Is there some sort of underlying reason for why he is doing this?

…

Feliciano waves as Antonio enters his car and starts it. The sun has completely disappeared. All that can be seen are the glittering white stars painting the black canvas overhead. The redhead takes in a deep breath of the cold, night air. It chills his insides and sends a pleasant shiver down his spine. There is something refreshing about nighttime air.

"Oi, Feli. Come inside before you catch a cold."

Heeding his brother's words, the Italian steps in and shuts the door behind him, locking it. He sits down on the couch, motioning for his brother to join him. Confused, Lovino takes a seat. Feliciano smiles at his brother. "Why do you look so confused? It's Wednesday. We always watch a movie on Wednesdays."

Lovino stares at his smiling brother. How can he keep such an amazing attitude? Still, no matter how, its better than sitting around, moping, and wasting his life away. He lives such a carefree life. Lovino snatches the remote from Feliciano. "Well, I want to pick the movie today."

…

Movie long finished, Feliciano stands in the bathroom, staring at the mirror. The person looking back at him has very feminine features. He has a small nose. His eyes are large and bright. His red hair follows the contours of his face so that it's almost like a frame. His skin is smooth and flawless apart from the nasty bruise on his left cheek that obviously won't go away for another few days.

Feliciano traces his jaw down to his neck and onto his collarbone. Every feature he possesses looks like it should belong to a girl. He's _pretty_ when he wants to be _handsome_. Sure, he may be gay but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to look like a guy. No, his feminine appearance only makes his confession that much more hilarious.

Looking straight into the reflection, Feliciano whispers, "I hate you. There is something wrong with you. You act like nothing hurts but you know the truth. You know how hard it is to wake up in the mornings, dreading the onslaught of school. You always hide behind a smile. You liar. I hate you."

"… _All of this is just debris left over when we finally decide smash all the things we thought we used to be. And if you can't see anything beautiful about yourself get a better mirror, look a little closer, stare a little longer, because there's something inside you that made you keep trying despite everyone who told you to quit." Excerpt from "To This Day"_

**A/N: So now what will happen? How do you think Spain will act around the others in the Bad Touch Trio now? How will this affect Germany and Prussia's relationship? Is there more wrong with Italy than we initially thought? By creating a single bond with someone, many other people will be affected, for the worse or otherwise. Soon, ties will cross and what happens then… only time will tell.**

**I hope you all are enjoying "Safe & Sound" because I know I enjoy writing it. I still own absolutely nothing, as much as I'd like to take credit for the amazing work of others. And just so you guys know, everyone suffers from their own problems. Big or small, we have them. We are often afraid to take a stand and tell someone about them but, in the long run, it is better to confide in someone you trust. Some burdens aren't meant to be carried alone. Just know that there is always someone there if you are willing to look.**


	7. All Alone With You

**A/N: Welcome back to "Safe & Sound" my dears. You are listening to 'Ragi Radio this fine (insert time of day here). Springtime is finally here in the United States so let's hope for sunny days and starlit nights! Stay tuned for another note from me after the story. Now let's play "All Alone With You" by Egoist for the next chapter of "Safe & Sound"!**

Ludwig scans the parking lot. He's been waiting for an hour for a certain redhead. Why? He doesn't even know himself. All he knows is that he couldn't stop thinking of him when he locked himself into his bedroom. The teens bruised, smiling face… his sparkling caramel eyes… the way he held onto him, looking for comfort. These sorts of things kept running through Ludwig's mind before he was able to fall asleep. Maybe he wants to speak with Feliciano in order to get some sort of closure. Closure? For what?

As Ludwig continues to think this over, a certain set of brothers approach him. "Luddy! Did you miss me?" Immediately, Feliciano flings his arms around the blond. Startled, a blush bursts on Ludwig's face. He begins to stutter some words to Feliciano but Lovino is too shocked to hear. Feliciano's new friend is the schools best athlete? They have absolutely nothing in common! Lovino cannot take his eyes off the two of them. They act like they've known each other their entire lives. Feliciano never acts this comfortable around him… and he's his brother! Lovino is already beginning to dislike Ludwig.

The school warning bell rings and Ludwig and Feliciano begin to head towards the school. Feliciano has his arm wrapped around Ludwig's waist. It's as if Feliciano has already forgotten about Lovino. Lovino can only watch as the two get smaller and smaller as they walk away. A twinge of loneliness travels through Lovino. Does his brother not need him anymore? Maybe he was right when he thought that he was a bad brother. Feliciano refuses to tell him who is hurting him. He refuses to confide in him. Is he untrustworthy? Too unsympathetic? What does he need to do to let Feliciano know that he truly cares?

Lovino's trance breaks as an arm flings around his shoulders. "Hey there, Lovi~"

"Oi! What the hell did you call me?" Lovino pushes the grinning Spaniard away, cheeks bright red, a scowl disturbing his features.

Antonio gives a carefree laugh and begins to walk away. "I guess Feliciano was telling the truth. Your reactions are priceless!"

Lovino's cheeks burn brighter, though by anger or embarrassment he couldn't tell. He begins to chase after the giggling Antonio. "Oi! What did Feliciano tell you? Bastard, come back here!"

…

Feliciano's class is released for lunch and he gratefully exits the room. No one pays attention to Feliciano as he hurries down the hallway, passing Elizaveta's infirmary. He knows where he needs to go. People pass by him in the hallways, some spitting out a vulgar word at him. He doesn't listen though. It's not worth his time. He makes his way down the stairs, holding on tightly to the handrail. He can't count how many times he's been pushed down a flight of stairs. Still, this doesn't deter him in his mission. From the bottom of the stairs he makes a sharp right and goes to the far end of the school where the music and art rooms are. There's one particular classroom he's aiming for.

He can hear it before he can see it. The soft sound of ivory keys being pressed floats through the air. It swells into something beautiful and sad. There seems to be a story behind it, something about a small child. Feliciano slows his movement, trying to place a scene to the song. The piano continues its slow tempo as Feliciano pictures the child huddled in his room. He can hear the shouts of his parents in the other room. He holds close onto his sister as they get through the situation together. The song slows and softens. The child and his sister are forced to live in different houses now that their parents are divorced. The child cries at night, missing his mother and sister. One night, the phone rings and the child answers before his dad could wake up. The only word spoken on his phone was that of his name, in his sister's voice. The child breaks into tears as his sister is on the other line. For the entire hour, neither says a word, just reveling in the closeness that the phone has created. With that, the song finally comes to a stop with a single, lonely note.

Feliciano enters the music room where the teacher, Mr. Edelstein, is sitting at his piano. He approaches the music teacher and waits for the man to notice him. Without even looking at Feliciano, Roderich asks, "How can I help you, Mr. Vargas?"

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday. I know you blocked off the park when you saw me there."

Roderich grins, tapping a few keys on his beloved piano. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Feliciano watches Roderich play a few notes in no particular order and yet the music it creates is pleasing to the ears. "Well, anyways, thank you." Feliciano turns around and is about to exit the music room when the music suddenly stops, causing the redhead to halt as well.

"Feliciano, remember that you have more people on your side than you think. This room is always open for you if you want to be alone. I don't have any classes to get in your way this semester." With that, Roderich launches into a meaningful classical piece. Knowing he wouldn't answer, Feliciano thanks him once again and leaves the room. A sense of peace washes over the redhead. He's right. There are people who are on his side, cheering him on.

Upon leaving the music hallway, he finds himself a lonely person among a fluid crowd. No one seems to notice Feliciano as he tries to walk against the flow. He doesn't know where he's going. All he knows is that if he doesn't move, someone will notice him and say something. Feliciano doesn't want to deal with anybody right now. All he knows is that he needs to move.

Bodies push passed him and he sees glimpses of people that he recognizes but can't quite put a name to. He sees a flash of brown hair there. There are some green eyes here. There is a flurry of color as his eyes flick from clothes to shoes to hair to skin. In this mass of bodies, what is one person? No one takes note of the smallish redhead in the midst of the chaos.

Before he can do or say anything, a cold hand grips his wrist. Unable to see the person pulling him through the students in their rush to see friends, run to their lockers, and make it to class on time, Feliciano can do nothing but let the hand guide him. The hand lets go just as it pulls Feliciano away from the people. Finally able to breathe in fresh air, Feliciano closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. Crowds have never been his cup of tea. For once, he's quite thankful he didn't go where his dream took him that one night. Sure, it might be nice to get lost in the crowd but your sense of individuality gets lost before you can ever realize what's happening.

"Follow me," a voice whispers in his ear.

All of Feliciano's blood turns to ice. His palms begin to sweat and limbs grow heavy with dread. This voice… Feliciano knows it all too well. This voice is one that haunts his mind when the lights are turned off. It's that damn albino.

Feliciano has no choice but to comply with his command. It's better to do that than to make him angry and make the upcoming encounter even worse than it originally could have been. He casts his eyes on the students in the hallway. He looks for a familiar face who he could call out to. Is there no Toris? No Yao? Could there be a Matthew? Where are Lovino and Antonio? Maybe one of the teachers might be in there. At this point, Feliciano wants nothing more than to time travel back to yesterday, finding solace in Ludwig's embrace.

Instead, this upperclassman is ushering him into an abandoned math classroom. All math classes have ended by this time of day. What does the albino have in store for him today? Where is the blond that is usually with him? Feliciano can understand if Antonio isn't here but maybe it'd be better if he was because he'd probably try and stop his friend… probably.

"Well take a seat," the albino smiles as someone on the outside locks them in.

Tears pricking the corners of his eyes, Feliciano complies. He takes a quick glance around the room in search of an escape route in case things go horribly wrong. There's a window. Luckily, they are on the first floor so if he has to break the window, it won't be a long fall. Besides, any pain created by escaping is nothing compared to the pain that would be inflicted if he stayed. Still, the school windows are tougher than diamonds…

Feliciano turns his attention back to the albino who is pacing the front of the room. He takes a seat at the teacher's desk and turns his smoldering red eyes to him. "So," he begins with a deep and threatening voice. "I bet you think that people like you. I bet you think that people don't really care that you are a homo." He stops but Feliciano doesn't answer. "Well, you are wrong. They are _disgusted_ by you. They _hate_ you. Can't you see that? You think you have your friends, but they are only there to watch you crumble. No one really cares about you."

He stands, moving closer to the desk Feliciano is currently sitting at. "Let me tell you the truth. No one will ever fall in love with you. No one will look at you and think that you are worthy of being loved. How could they? You are a _man_. You are not some chick. What fool would choose a guy over a girl? You will never be loved, you fag." Gilbert reaches Feliciano's desk and kneels in front of it, coming face to face with Feliciano. "You will spend your entire life alone. Not even your family will love you."

… _Not even Lovino?_

"Can't you realize how ashamed they must be? Their _beloved_ son, their _beloved _brother likes other men. What good will that do? You are a rotten branch on the family tree. No one wants you there. You will only spoil the rest of the tree." Gilbert presses a finger to Feliciano's chest. Feliciano can't help but to flinch, nervous sweat trickling down his neck. "No one loves you and no one ever will."

Gilbert stands and walks to the door. He knocks on it lightly and someone unlocks it. Just before he's about to slide out of the room like a snake, Gilbert casts one last smirk at Feliciano. The door closes behind him, locking once again. Feliciano stares at the door as if a hero would burst through and rescue him. Of course that doesn't happen though. Who would want to save someone like him? _A fag… A homo… Someone that nobody can love._

…

"All set," Gilbert says, taking the room key from Francis. "Thanks for the help."

As the two begin to leave the occupied room to their backs, Francis casts a sideways glance at the albino. "That's a first for you, Gil. You hardly even touched him."

A frown replaces Gilbert's smirk. "Couldn't help it. You know how my brother got all pissed yesterday? He threatened to kill me if I left a mark on the gay kid. I mean… I could easily take on my brother in a fight but he's one person I'd rather not hit. He's a relative and all. So I just told the fag what he needs to hear. Maybe then he'd leave my brother alone."

Francis stops at his locker, thinking over his friend's words. Carefully, he asks, "What would you do if Ludwig started liking the kid?"

"Shut the hell up, Francis! There's no way my brother could be gay!"

The blond shuts his locker and looks right into Gilbert's eyes. "This is all hypothetical, Gil. _If_ he ends up liking him… what would you do? Would you beat him just like the kid? Would you tell him that no one loves him? Tell him that not even his family could love him?"

For once, Gilbert remains silent, staring at the person who is supposed to be his best friend. "Gil, you love your brother right?"

"Shut up, Francis. You're being stupid." Gilbert laughs, trying to break the tension.

Francis, completely serious, continues to stare at Gil. "Would you still love him?" Without waiting for a reply, Francis turns tail and leaves Gilbert dumbstruck.

…

Ludwig sits in his last class of the day, staring at the empty seat several spaces in front of his. Feliciano is supposed to be here by now. It's not like he missed school or anything because he was here in the morning. In the front of the class, the teacher drones on about Middle Eastern history. What does that matter when Feliciano is missing? Deciding that it wasn't nearly as important as the redhead, Ludwig stands and leaves the classroom.

"Beilschimdt, where do you think you're going?"

Ludwig ignores the voice of his teacher and the glares of the other students in the classroom. They aren't important. He recalls some of the things that Feliciano had told him the day before. His brother usually takes him to Ms. Héderváry's room if he's been hurt. Based off of this, Ludwig beings the trek to the second story infirmary. When he arrives, he knocks politely on the door before entering.

Ms. Héderváry is seated at her desk, reading a book. The sick bed is empty. "Oh, Ludwig. Can I help you?"

"Yes. Have you seen Feliciano Vargas today?"

She blinks her doe brown eyes. "I haven't. Is there a problem?" she asks, voice laced with concern.

"I don't know. He isn't in class so I was just wondering if he could be here."

She shakes her head, long brown hair swaying slightly. "I haven't seen him since a couple days ago. Sorry I can't help."

Ludwig gives her a reassuring smile. "It's fine. Thank you."

Elizaveta watches the blond exit the room. She isn't quite sure if he's supposed to be on Feliciano's side or against it. She makes a mental note to keep an eye on him.

Ludwig also remembers Feliciano telling him that the music teacher, Mr. Edelstein, is somewhat like a father to him. He descends the stairs, somehow feeling closer to the redhead. Is he somewhere on the first floor? The blond walks faster as he makes his way to the music room where a fast paced song is urging him forward even faster. This time, he doesn't even knock before bursting into the room, causing Roderich to stop his playing. Ludwig searches the empty room for a familiar face.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Edelstein asks.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Feliciano Vargas is, would you? He wasn't in class."

The brunette looks at the flustered blond. This is the person very same person that he caught Feliciano talking to in the park. He seems honest and truly concerned about Feliciano. Roderich doesn't know whether to feel happy for Feliciano for finding a person who cares so much or scared for the fact that he cannot be found. "He visited me about an hour ago but I haven't seen him since. You say he wasn't in class?"

Ludwig's eyes brighten up at the information and hope blossoms in his chest. He can't be too far away. Roderich stands, leaving his piano behind to reach for the phone. "I will call and ask the other teachers if they have seen him. Do you mind waiting?"

Ludwig takes a look at the clock, as if it might hold the answer. Does he really want to remain here, letting others try to find him? No… he's much better at acting for himself. "I think I'll search for him myself. Thanks for the help though."

With that, Ludwig exits the room, feeling as if he's drawing even closer to Feliciano. But the question is, where could he have gone? Should he check to see if Gilbert has done anything? He begins to head to Gilbert's classroom when he passes by a math room where small sounds can be heard from inside. A math class? There aren't any this late in the day.

Ludwig knocks lightly on the door. "Is anyone in there?"

There is a crash as a desk flips over. "Luddy?!"

For a moment, Ludwig's heart stops in his chest. He found Feliciano.

"Are you okay, Feliciano?" he asks, trying to get the door to open.

The redhead's voice appears from right on the other side of the wooden door. "I was worried no one would find me."

Ludwig, frustrated that the door is locked, lands a punch on the brick wall to its side. "I can't get the door open…" He pauses, trying to look through the wood and check on Feliciano's status. "Can you wait until I find someone with a key?"

There is silence on the other side of the barrier. Ludwig is about to say something when a soft voice drifts though. "Please don't leave me here alone."

Sadness rips through Ludwig's chest. He can't possibly leave him like this. He leans his back against the door and slides to the floor. "I'll stay here until I see someone who can help, okay?"

The noises on the other side give Ludwig the impression that Feliciano has mimicked his seating arrangement. "Thank you Ludwig."

Red color tinges said blonds cheeks. "Of course, Feliciano. I won't leave you here." With this, a distinctive sob cuts across Ludwig's hearing. There is nothing he wants more than to hold the other and let his tears go away. Still, at the moment, there is nothing he can do.

…

About a half hour passes by when Ms. Héderváry happens to see Ludwig on the floor. In an instant, Ludwig tells her the situation and she uses her master key, unlocking the math room door. As soon as it can be opened, Feliciano charges out of the room and wraps his arms around Ludwig, who looks just as happy to see Feliciano. The two exchange a small amount of words before Elizaveta begins to feel a bit uncomfortable. Noticing this, Ludwig releases Feliciano.

"You should probably thank Ms. Héderváry as well."

Feliciano nods, tears running down his face. He begins to bow to Elizaveta when she suddenly hugs him. "I'm so glad you found someone you can trust," she whispers into his ear.

Smiling, Feliciano begins to hug her back. "Me too."

**A/N: Would you guys believe me if I said that Prussia is one of my all time favorite characters? I know… It's hard to fathom but he's actually an amazing character. I can't imagine how hard it would be to live on as a personification when you have been stripped of your status. You can't participate in any of the world meetings, you are removed from the map, and you have to watch as the other countries continue as if nothing happened. I believe he hides his pain beneath his cockiness. Is this related to the story? Not in particular. I just wanna let you guys know that I don't think he's a completely horrible person… as much as I want to hurt him right now… ahem.**

**I'm sooooo sorry about my absence! I was attacked by a sickness and lost all motivation. Some of this is written in my sickness induced haze so if some of it doesn't make sense that would be the reason. Anyways, I hope that you continue to read and review. It really makes my days better… especially when I'm bedridden.**


	8. Order Made

**A/N: Wanna hear a funny story about my life? Imma gonna tell you anyways. So my friend had found three stray kittens and couldn't keep all them. My friend, her sister and I decided to give each one a name. My friend called hers Ciel, her sister called hers Beelzenef, and mine was Kumajiro (brownies for everyone who knows where these came from). Like a ninja, because I'm amazing, I was able to take Kumajiro home and hide her for two weeks. Well, after my parents found out, they let me keep her. They don't really know how to say Kumajiro so everyone calls her Kuma. I seriously cannot help but to laugh when my mother tries saying Kuma-chan (which she often catches me calling her). It always comes out horribly, the pronunciation usually turning out as "Komotan". Lesson? Don't name your pets after anime characters unless everyone knows how to pronounce it.**

**I hope you've enjoyed this little insight in the life of 'Ragi.**

**Onto chapter 8! And I still own nothing! *runs around, flailing arms in the air***

Once Elizaveta leaves, Feliciano and Ludwig begin to roam around the halls. Feliciano has his arms wrapped around Ludwig's arm, his cheek resting against his muscles. Ludwig doesn't complain. No one is allowed to be in the hallways when classes are going on so it's not like anyone would see. Besides, he can tell Feliciano needs the support.

"We should be getting back to class, Feliciano."

"I want to stay next to Luddy." Feliciano quiets for a second, gripping a little bit harder onto the blond. "I feel safe next to you… like no one can hurt me."

Defeated, Ludwig can only sigh. "How about this? We go to class now and after school we can go somewhere to eat. Then you can tell me what happened if you want to."

Feliciano suddenly cheers up, looking up at the taller student. "Are you serious? Can we go to the noodle shop down the street? Can I visit your home after we eat?" Getting more excited, words begin flying faster out of Feliciano's mouth. "Can I spend the night? Can I stay for the entire weekend? Do you like sleepovers, Luddy? Do I get to meet your family?"

At this, Ludwig's heart and feet freeze in place. His family? His home? _Gilbert_ lives with him. _Gilbert_… the one who is tormenting poor Feliciano. Feliciano can't possibly learn that he's Gilbert's brother. Would Feliciano be able to trust him if he found out? From what he says, the only one that Feliciano can trust is Ludwig. What would happen then?

"Is something wrong, Luddy?"

Avoiding the topic of his own family, Germany replies, "Well I really want to meet your brother. It sounds like you two are close."

Feliciano smiles, previous worry gone. "This is going to be the best day ever! I get to go eat with Luddy and then he will be able to see where I live!" Suddenly his grin disappears. "But you can't stay over because there is only one bed and me and Lovino share it. I mean, you can sleep on the couch but it's really small and you're really tall…"

Ludwig can't help but to grin at Feliciano's thoughtful face. He really is cute. Cute? Where did that come from? "Well, tomorrow is Friday so I think it'd be best to stay at my own place tonight."

The redhead, still clinging onto Ludwig, urges them forward. "Ok. Well the offer stays open~" Just before reaching their classroom, Feliciano lets go of Ludwig's arm and they enter separately. Of course, they are both expecting a lecture from the teacher about "inexcusable absences" but neither really cares. The only thing that they can think about is the day ahead of them.

…

School finished for the day, Ludwig and Feliciano exit the building and begin the long trek across the devilish parking lot. Both are unknowingly keeping an eye out for a certain albino. They catch suspicious glares cast in their direction but none belong to a red-eyed bully. However, Feliciano does catch sight of a loud blond with a bomber jacket. Pulling Ludwig along, Feliciano hurries over to Alfred.

"Hey Alfred!"

"Oh hey! What's up, Lovi's little brother?" Alfred asks, leaning against the hood of his Chevy truck. It sticks out like a sore thumb. It's painted red, white, and blue and the bumper has stickers promoting fast food and freedom. The back window is sporting an eagle decal. It's embarrassing to be seen in front of the atrociously obnoxious vehicle.

"If you see Lovino can you tell him I went out to eat with a friend and that I'll be home later."

"Dude... don't you have a cell phone?" Alfred stares at him as if he was nothing more than an alien from outer space. When Feliciano refuses to reply, Alfred shrugs. "Whatever dude. I'll pass the message on. You can count on me!" he declares (in his total hero voice, I might add).

With that the two begin the walk to their destination. However, when they are out of earshot of Alfred, Ludwig whispers, "For some reason, I feel like he's a little bit… um… obnoxious." They both laugh as they draw closer to the end of the student parking lot and towards the beginning of freedom.

…

As the two walk side by side to the noodle shop, Ludwig steals glances at Feliciano. The way he smiles truly lights up the world around him. He's like a sun that burns despite having a black hole looming close to him. He knows that his demise might be coming soon but for the time being, he shines bright and proud. Nothing is going to slow him down. He is ready to blind everyone with his personality if given the chance. Something about this makes Ludwig smile in response.

All throughout the walk, Feliciano recreates the stories he's telling with avid movements with his hands. His pace picks up to a point where he's walking backwards in front of Ludwig, trying to tell him all about his childhood adventures. He returns to Ludwig's side when he accidently runs into a person. After apologizing for five minutes, they continue in silence. Still, Feliciano keeps pace with Ludwig while skipping, that cheesy grin on his face.

Finally, after a couple minutes of this, Ludwig asks, "So what's gotten into you?"

This is when Feliciano gives Ludwig the most dazzling grin he's ever seen. "I'm just happy because I get to spend a lot of time with Luddy!"

Ludwig's chest begins to ache. It's as if someone worked their way through his ribs and to his heart in order to put a vice around it. His breath catches in his lungs as if all oxygen has suddenly vanished. There is only one word that can be used to describe Feliciano at the moment. Ludwig's mind is screaming, "Stunning!" A blush finds a home dancing across Ludwig's face. Why can't he still his hammering heart? All he's doing is helping the person his brother hurt. It's nothing more than that. Right? Is there something more?

The noodle shop is softly lit. Each table has a small chandelier with candles that flicker calmly. The air hums with the sound of bubbling water. There are several groups of people scattered throughout the store, laughing, smiling. There is a quiet pop song playing but no one seems to be listening. The atmosphere is friendly and welcoming. It seems to accept everyone for who they are. The perfect place for Feliciano.

Feliciano and Ludwig sit in a corner opposite of each other, away from the others. A kind waitress takes their order and leaves them to their solidarity. Finally alone, Feliciano becomes uncharacteristically quiet. He refuses to look away from a painting of a city floating on water. It's as if he's trying to avoid the topic of what happened to him earlier that day. The blond doesn't push Feliciano to talk. He will speak when he's ready.

When the waitress returns and places two glasses of water before them, Feliciano finally decides to cast his golden gaze to Ludwig. "Well, it was weird. Today was different than the other days. He didn't hit me or anything… he just talked to me. His friends weren't with him, either." Feliciano hides his face in his hands, recalling the pure fear that was ripping though his chest as he watched the albino. "But what he kept telling me hurt more than any kick, more than any punch. What if he's right? What will happen to me?"

Ludwig's heart drops as tears roll down Feliciano's tanned arms. He begins to reach out towards his broken friend. He lightly clasps one of the hands Feliciano is using to hide his face. He pulls it away so that part of Feliciano's tear stained face is revealed. Leaning down so he can see caramel eyes, he says, "Feli… what exactly did he say to you."

Feliciano clutches Ludwig's hand, preventing him from letting go. He doesn't reply right away. Rather, he casts his sight on their intertwined hands and lets a sad smile appear. "No one can love someone like me. Not family, not friends, not anybody. I'm unwanted, no one cares about me."

"Feliciano, look at me." The Italian does as told and Ludwig's heart bursts into a flurry. He tries calming it down but he's unable to. Is his heart finally betraying him? Or is it trying to tell him something important? "I'm right here, aren't I?" Slowly, Feliciano nods yes. "Now, if I didn't care, would I be here?" Hearing Ludwig's hypnotic deep voice slows Feliciano's tears. He shakes his head in reply. "So there is no need to be upset. He just doesn't realize that you are blessed with an amazing personality. People are drawn to you. They want to be next to you. You always find a reason to smile and others can't help but to smile with you. If anything, he's just scared of you. You are just a person he can't figure out."

Feliciano wipes the remnants of his tears off his face. "Does that mean Luddy likes me?"

The world comes to screeching halt except for the uncontrollable throbbing of Ludwig's heart. _Like Feliciano?_ There can be many meanings to that. Does he mean like a friend? Well of course he's a friend… so does that mean he's implying something more? Ludwig seems hyper aware of the fact that he still has not released Feliciano's hand. It's smooth, like the skin of a baby. In the back of his mind, he wonders if all of his skin is this soft to touch. Even though he's conscious that he still hasn't let go of Feliciano's hand, he realizes he doesn't really want to release it. Ludwig gets the feeling that he lets go, something bad will happen to Feliciano. What that is, he has no idea.

Who is he trying to kid? Since he discovered Gilbert was hurting Feliciano, he wanted to protect him. When they spent hours talking to each other in the park, he didn't want it to end. He loves how comfortable Feliciano is in his own skin. His smile, and most recently, the softness of his hands. Could he say he loves Feliciano? Maybe not at the moment but one thing is clear… he's definitely following a path called love.

The space time continuum returns to normal and Ludwig places a soft kiss on the redhead's forehead. "I very much like you, Feliciano. Don't let anybody else tell you otherwise."

Utterly dumbstruck, Feliciano stares up at Ludwig. Gold and ice blue eyes lock and Feliciano lunges over the table to wraps his arms around Ludwig and tucks his head next to his neck. He murmurs words of happiness but all Ludwig can focus on is the feeling of having Feliciano against him. He loves being able to have his arms around the slender redhead. He loves how he smells like the clean air after a storm.

However much they want to remain like this, leaning over a dining table isn't the most comfortable position. They separate and the smile on Feliciano's face is small and yet somehow the most radiant smile possible. Feliciano goes off on how he's never felt so happy in his life until the waitress appears with their meal. As they begin to dig into their meal, Ludwig feels a tap against his knee.

"Do you think we could maybe… um… hold hands?" Feliciano asks, avoiding eye contact. For once, it is Feliciano with a deep blush across his cheeks. In response, Ludwig takes his hand under the table and gives it a gentle squeeze. Surprisingly enough, Ludwig was also wanting to be able to hold Feliciano's hand. What kind of a spell is this?

…

Lovino sits on the couch. His eyes are trained to the pictures moving on the TV but he doesn't really see what's happening. All he can think about is his brother spending time with the schools star athlete. Does Feliciano really like a jock better than he likes his own brother?

"Damn it all. I need to talk to somebody." Lovino picks up the house phone and dials his only good friend who picks up after a few rings. "Hey Alfred."

"_Sup Lovi? You never call. Is something wrong, bro?"_

"Do you ever have any troubles with Matthew?"

Alfred's laughter can be heard from the other line. _"Are you kidding? Me are Mattie are really close. He's like my best friend. What makes you ask?"_

Lovino tears a paper from a notepad and crumples it before chucking it at the wall. For some reason, it's really hard to try and tell Alfred about his problems. He gets the feeling that the eccentric student won't take any of it seriously. And for once, Lovino isn't too proud to admit that he's worried about his relationship with his brother. Feliciano really does mean a lot to him but showing it is a bit embarrassing.

"I don't know. He's just been hanging out with the school athlete lately and-"

"_Dude seriously? That guy is scary big! His muscles are like huge! I can't believe your little brother can talk to him! I'd probably crap my pants if he even looked at me."_

Without a word, Lovino hangs up on Alfred. "Bastard. I knew he wouldn't be able to have a serious conversation. But shit… who else is there to call?" As if to answer, his eyes are drawn to the fridge in the kitchen. Taped to the door is a single slip of paper with a telephone number on it. Next to it is a crudely drawn self-portrait of Antonio. Lovino and the paper have a five minute staring contest. Would that dense Antonio really understand his worries? It's not like Lovino has ever seen him really serious… except when he apologized to Feliciano but that's different. Is it though? Antonio really seems to enjoy Feliciano's company. And if he doesn't have any good advice about brotherly relationships then Lovino can always try to get the identities of Feliciano's enemies from him.

Though slightly reluctant, Lovino retrieves the number from the fridge and dials Antonio. For a moment, no one answers. Then, all of a sudden, _"Hola! This is Antonio!"_

"Hey… It's Lovino."

"_Oh! Hey Lovi! You miss me?"_

Lovino's cheeks burn. "Like hell I did, bastard! I just called to get your opinion on something." The silence on the phone gives Lovino the sign to continue. Lovino takes a calming breath. "I'm worried that I'm not being a good brother to Feliciano."

"_Are you kidding Lovi? I don't know of an older brother that cares as much about his little brother as you do. You are hell bent on protecting Feli. Where in the world did you get that notion?"_

Lovino sinks into the couch again, wanting to disappear. This has been eating at him from the inside out. "He doesn't tell me anything. I can't keep a constant eye on him and because of this, he always gets beaten up. I want to murder the people who have done this! Well… except you but I sort of punched you… Anyways. I just don't know why he won't talk to me. Am I untrustworthy? I don't know how to help him. I can't do anything to protect him." Lovino begins to spiral deeper into his fears. What makes a good brother anyways? He's always tried being a strong role model.

Antonio sighs on the other line. _"You aren't untrustworthy, Lovino. Feliciano just doesn't want to get you involved with his problems. He doesn't want _anyone_ to get hurt because of him. It isn't just you Lovi."_

Anger begins to replace the sadness. "So why don't you just tell me who's doing this, Antonio? You know who has been hurting Feliciano. I can stop all of the secrets and all of the bruises if I can figure out who's doing it! It's a fucking simple solution! Just tell me who those bastards are and I will cut their damn throats! Just tell me who did it!"

Antonio is silent for a moment. _"How do you think that would make Feliciano feel? They are definitely doing the wrong thing but do they deserve death? I know Feliciano is hurting but he's a very forgiving person. If we can just make them see what they're doing is wrong, you won't need to worry about hunting them down. Feliciano won't want you to stoop down to their level. Believe me when I say that things can get better without any more violence than necessary."_

"Antonio, if Feliciano comes home from school covered in blood one more time I will fucking beat their names out of you. I won't regret it either, bastard."

"_I understand, Lovino. Was there anything else?_"

For a moment, Lovino is stunned at how calm Antonio sounds. Is he really that optimistic about this whole situation? Pushing this aside, Lovino's thoughts turn to a certain new friend of Feliciano's. "I guess there's one more thing I'm worried about. Feliciano has gotten really close to the star athlete in his grade. He's a buff blond. I believe his name was Ludwig." A new type of silence reaches Lovino's ears at this. He can almost feel the tension within Antonio. "You still there?"

"_What? Oh. Yeah. Ludwig is a pretty quiet guy. Whenever we talk he doesn't say much but he's not a bad guy."_

"Wait. You know Ludwig? How do know him?"

"_Eh, I'm really sorry, Lovino. I think this is where I should let you go. I need to go make dinner… and clean the house. I'm really sorry I couldn't chat longer. I'll see you tomorrow."_

The phone clicks as Antonio disconnects. "Shit," Lovino hisses. "What the fuck was wrong him? That bastard knows something else. He knows more about Feli then I do! _Shit!_" Lovino paces around for a moment, trying to contain his anger. "Fuck this. I'm taking a hot shower."

**A/N: 'Ragi here! I was planning on adding more onto this chapter but I think I'm going to push it to the next one. So what do you think? Yay? Nay? Well, I'm just glad that I'm still able to write a chapter in a day even with this horrible sickness. I brought my laptop with me when I went with my mother to get medicine so I could work on this. I kept telling her about the story and because she had absolutely no idea what I was talking about she would ask questions like, "So people can read this all over the world?" And of course I'd get excited and say "Yeah! There are people who've read it from here and there!" She would smile a nod. She is actually supportive of my Fanfics… I just don't tell her about the smutty ones…**

**Also, I'd like to thank my co-writer/beta/best friend Teru for helping me. I don't know how I'd be able to survive writing this if he didn't bounce ideas back and forth with me.**

**The song "Order Made" is by RADWIMPS. They are amazing so go listen to their music. Here's one of my favorite AMVs of one of their songs.**

** watch?v=aQ5yR0Iz7ws**


	9. The Balcony Scene

**A/N: It's 'Ragi here. So I've redone this chapter at least four times now. This chapter just could never come out right. Here's to hoping that it flows like a rainbow river over a bed of glittery gold. And maybe, just maybe, instead of tumbling over a disastrous waterfall, it seeps into the ocean, dying it a myriad of colors. Insert dolphins and a majestic sunset. Scene complete.**

Gilbert paces around his room, looking at the clock on the wall. The hands of the clock have been moving unbearably slowly. Each minute seems to last a year. Each hour an eternity. He has called both Antonio and Francis but neither has answered his phone calls. It is as if the world is turning against him, pressuring him from all sides, seeing how long it would take until he breaks. Gilbert can't even register that the room has grown pitch black. His mind is running too fast.

Ludwig isn't home.

He may be upset at his little brother about what's going on with the gay kid but he can't help but to worry about him. He hasn't seen Ludwig since this morning before school. They hadn't spoken. They barely even made eye contact. And now, Gilbert has no idea where he is and it's nine at night. He hasn't gotten a call. There was no note, no message. Gilbert needs to know if he is okay.

His friends have been avoiding him.

With Antonio, the reason is clear. Antonio never approved of Gilbert's actions. Gilbert could accept that. He could even handle it when Antonio stopped talking to him. It's his loss. But Francis? Gilbert and Francis have been friends since time began. They would do everything together, whether it be pulling a prank or riding a roller coaster. They have been inseparable… but now… Now Francis has left him, just as Antonio has. Is what he doing really that wrong?

No one loves him.

In his mind, Gilbert keeps replaying the scene that occurred only hours ago. He and the homo were in a room together and he kept telling him that no one could love him because he's gay. Now Gilbert is noticing the irony of the speech. He, Gilbert, is the one that no one can love. The kid has an army of people to support him. Even Francis and Antonio have begun to support him. Ludwig is like the kids bodyguard, his protector. This all translates into the fact that no one can stand him anymore.

With a sigh, Gilbert pulls out his phone once again and dials a number that he has called too many times already today. It rings once… twice… three times… Gilbert's heart sinks. Then, the impossible happens. There is a click as the person picks up the phone. He doesn't say any sort of greeting. It is as if he's waiting for Gilbert to say something first.

"Francis…"

"_I only picked up because I'm growing tired of hearing my phone ring."_

A nasty weight rests in the pit of Gilbert's stomach. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

There is a tense silence on the other line. Gilbert's heart beats fast, anxious for his best friends reply. _"Then why are you bothering to call me? I'm not the person you need to be saying sorry to."_

Gilbert can feel the world crumbling down around him. The pure _venom_ in Francis' voice hurts more than any punch he's ever received. It is an arrow embedded deep into his chest, draining him of his life. How can he survive losing his best friend? "Francis, I didn't think of-"

"_Stop right there," _Francis interrupts. _"You didn't think… at _all_. You are a selfish asshole. Did you even consider how your actions will affect others? Not even the kid but everyone. I talked to Antonio today and do you know what he told me? He told me that he spent some time over at the kids place the other day. That's how he ended up with a bruise on his face… the one that you didn't even ask about. The kid's brother attacked him. You are hurting more people than just the kid. I can't believe I became friends with someone so conceited. Look at the whole picture next time."_

"Francis…" Gilbert doesn't have time to say anything else before Francis hangs up on him. Gilbert's legs begin to shake as the dial tone kicks in. They weaken until they aren't able to support his weight any more. He falls to his hands and knees, staring at the carpet. The room seems to be spinning around him. Why is everything turning to dust? Is what he did really that wrong?

Gilbert pulls himself onto his feet after a minute. Without even knowing on what he's going to do, he grabs his jacket, storms out of the house, and begins to run. He doesn't care where his pumping legs take him. All he knows is that he needs to escape somewhere. He needs to feel his blood rushing though his body to make sure that he isn't dead. What is going on? The sun has long turned its back on Gil. It doesn't want to light his path anymore. It wants him to stumble through the darkness for the rest of eternity.

Without realizing it, Gilbert realizes his legs have taken him to a 24-hour convenience store. He didn't even bring any money. Still, he enters the brightly lit store, filled with rows and rows of prepackaged food and candy. He roams the aisles for several minutes, looking but not really seeing anything. A bell rings as someone new enters the store. Curious, Gilbert looks over the food racks to see the new incomer.

The person is vaguely familiar though Gilbert can't put a name to the face. The person has shoulder length wavy blond hair. He is wearing a red sweatshirt, sporting a white maple leaf. He looks timid, as if not used to nearly empty stores at night. His blue eyes flicker left and right from behind his glasses as if to make sure no one jumps him. What's he so afraid of anyways?

Gilbert watches discreetly as the customer grabs a few energy drinks from a shelf and begins to head towards the checkout counter. There is an aged man behind the counter and it takes a minute for him to notice that there was a person at checkout. Gilbert's interest in the customer disappears and he goes back to roaming the aisles. It isn't a second later that the bells on the door ring as it opens once again. Who enters, however, makes Gilbert's heart stop cold.

There is a tall man who is dressed in black clothes and mask, brandishing a gun at the customer and cashier. "Put your hands in the air! Both of you!" Immediately, the customer's face pales and his hands shoot up towards the ceiling. The old cashier, however, doesn't seem to hear the masked man. He takes his time scanning the energy drinks. Angered, the man begins to approach the checkout.

Gilbert's breathing stops as the blond customer whimpers and falls down against the counter, pure fear evident. It isn't until the robber is right up in the cashier's face until the old man notices what's going on. He hurriedly goes to press the panic alarm but the robber points the gun on the customer's forehead.

"Do anything and I'll shoot this guy's brains out!"

The blond whimpers, obviously trying to hold back sobs. It is then that Gilbert's body begins to act all on its own again. Before he can control it, he surges forward, tensing his arms for impact. The robber doesn't have time to react before he receives a hit right to his jaw. Having been momentarily stunned from the punch, Gilbert takes the opportunity to take the gun from the man's hand. He flings it across the room where it stops just before the public bathrooms. He sends another hit flying to the guy's other cheek. For an instant, Gilbert is able to see the man's eyes roll back into his head. He lands one more hit to his face before the robber collapses, unconscious.

Everything goes silent except for Gilbert's adrenaline fueled gasps. He looks over to see the cashier and customer staring at him with wide eyes. Finally, Gilbert is able to get a good look at the customer. He definitely knows the guy. He's in the grade below him. He's the brother of the annoying blond who always wears a ridiculous brown bomber jacket. He also remembers him from another situation… This person was with the fag the morning when everything began to turn to shit. It was when his own brother betrayed him, when Antonio began creating distance.

Without thinking, Gilbert bolts from the convenience store, unsure of what he's doing yet again. He isn't even out of the parking lot before he is stopped by a hand gripping the back of his jacket. He glances back to see the blond looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"What do you want?" Gilbert hisses, wanting to get as far away as possible from this person.

"I just wanted to thank you."

Gilbert glares at the other with blazing red eyes. "I didn't do anything." He hurries forward, breaking the blonds grip on his jacket. He tries walking away without daring to cast a look backwards.

Unfortunately, the blond hurries up to keep in step with Gilbert. "I've seen you somewhere before? Do you go to my school?"

The albino's heartbeat begins to pick up as nervousness sets in. Does this person know he's been threatening his gay friend? He refuses to answer the blonds question, eyes set straight ahead.

"My name is Matthew Williams. Who are you?" **(A/N: hehe… Canada joke)**

Suddenly unable to take anymore, Gilbert freezes, turning to the small blond. "Look here. I'm not someone to become friends with. I'm a horrible person. I don't know why I did what I did but trust me when I say that I don't deserve thanks for beating someone up. I'm a horrible person."

Gilbert begins to walk away again but his heart and feet suddenly stop when Matthew's small voice reaches his ears. "I don't think you are a horrible person. You _did_ save me and that old man."

It is then that Gilbert makes a decision he immediately regrets. He looks behind him at Matthew and what he sees sends his heart into a flurry. Matthew is standing in the middle of the pavement, silhouetted from behind by the lights from the small store. His eyes are cast upon the ground and his cheeks have a dusting of pale red. His fingers are laced together in front of him, obviously to hide his nervousness. He seems strangely… feminine?

Gilbert tries to shake the idea away and walk away but his thoughts are buzzing uncontrollably. He thinks he's finally able to escape but Matthew's voice stops him yet again. "Um… I'm too scared to be out here alone now. Do you think you can help take me home?" Gilbert wants to laugh at him, tell him he's weak. He's a coward. Gilbert wants to poke a finger at his chest and tell him to grow some balls and just go home by himself like a man. But… there was something that stopped Gil.

Matthew had just had a gun pointed at his head. Even Ludwig would be scared, at least a little bit. Gilbert sighs, turning back to Matthew. "Ok fine. I'll take you home. Just don't get too close to me."

Matthew begins to walk home with the albino close behind, watching him. A strange sense of security washes over the blond. Even when he's with his brother, he doesn't feel as secure as now. A couple long minutes draw on but Gilbert welcomes it. In a way, this is asking for a bit of forgiveness for his actions. In a way, this is another punishment for acting out against common sense.

The silence is broken when the blond sneezes violently and wraps his arms around his chest. Even though he's wearing a sweatshirt, the blond seems susceptible to the cold night air. Sighing, Gilbert removes his jacket and drapes it over Matthew's shoulders. Matthew doesn't waste any time pulling it closer to his body. He casts a thankful look to Gilbert which surprisingly causes Gil's heart to react. It gives a violent pound, setting his cheeks on fire. What is this? What is going on?

"You know," Matthew says after walking silently for a few minutes. "I never caught your name."

For a moment, Gilbert considers whether or not to disclose that information. But, in reality, what good will it do to remain anonymous? "I'm Gilbert Beilschimdt."

"Well, thank you, Gilbert, for everything."

The two of them continue their trek to Matthew's in silence. However, it isn't the quiet that Gilbert hears. It's the unusual throbbing of his heart. He refuses to acknowledge it however.

…

Lovino stares at his brother and Ludwig sitting on the couch. Somehow, Feliciano ended up sleeping on Ludwig's lap and it didn't take long before Ludwig also closed his eyes, asleep. Lovino can't help the anger welling inside of his chest. This stranger has somehow captured his brother's pure heart. Lovino can't help but to think of Ludwig as a noncommittal womanizer. Now, however, he's trying to seduce his little brother. Lovino wants nothing more than to wring Ludwig's throat and rescue his brother from his clutches. Still… Lovino can't help but to recognize the fact that Feliciano would be upset if he had to choose between his brother and _close friend_. This being so, Lovino watches the two sleeping before his anger gets the better of him. He grabs the phone and dials the only number that comes to mind.

The phone rings for an eternity before a tired voice answers, _"Antonio here."_

Lovino sighs, glad the Spaniard picked up. "Oi, Antonio."

"_Lovi?_" he asks. _"What's wrong now?"_

"Feliciano brought that bastard home and now they are acting all lovey-dovey. It's sickening."

Antonio sighs. The rustling sounds that come through tell Lovino that the Spaniard has risen from his bed. _"Shouldn't you be happy Lovi? Your brother has found someone he cares for him. Feliciano definitely needs someone like that in his life who isn't a friend or relative. He's needs to be _loved_ during times like this."_

Lovino continues to glare at Feliciano and Ludwig. "I don't trust that fucking muscle-head."

"_Lovi, it isn't him you need to worry about."_ There is another sigh on Antonio's side of the phone. _"It's his brother you need to watch out for."_

Lovino freezes, unable to speak. His ears echo with this new information. "His brother?" he repeats to the half-asleep Antonio.

Realizing his mistake, Antonio begins to change the topic. _"Look Lovi. It's ten thirty at night and I've been getting calls all day, today. My stress has been maxed out. I just need some sleep and I suggest you get some too. Tomorrow is a school day. If you want to talk, then how about tomorrow? Right now I just want to go to bed."_

Lovino simply hangs up the phone, unable to take anymore. Does he not understand how much it hurts? How much it hurts when your only beloved brother turns to a stranger for comfort? It's indescribable. Lovino wants to do nothing but send that bastard Ludwig packing. However, there is a ray of light in the darkness. Antonio has let a bit too much information go. Ludwig's brother is the culprit of all these crimes against Feliciano. If not, he definitely plays a part in the scheme. Lovino smirks as he makes his way to his room. Things are definitely going to change soon.

**A/N: For the love of pasta! That sickness murdered me. I only just got over it! This has been the first time I've been able to type with a clear head. I'm super sorry for the wait, my loves. I will try my best to update sooner. Anyways… thanks for reading, as always, and don't forget that reviews are magical. And seeing as it's Spring Break and I'm finally better, I should be able to update more often! Yay! Stay tuned, loves!**

**(btw… "The Balcony Scene" is by Peirce the Veil)**


	10. Kiri

**A/N: Welcome back, my lovelies! So I have no idea how long this fic is going to be. I have so many ideas about what can happen and how it can all end. It's getting to a point where I'm afraid I don't have enough skill to finish this with a bang *sweatdrop*. However, I will do my best to make this the greatest thing ever! If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to send me a message and make suggestions. I'm always open to ideas. Or if you just want to chat, I'm cool with that too! That being said, welcome to chapter 10! (4/10/13 - ****Grammatical** edits)

Ethereal Feliciano walks a familiar path in a sunlit world. All around him, blue flowers waver in the soft wind. It's so peaceful here in his mind. No one can bother him. No one to tell him what to do and what not to do. He is free. This entire world in his head is his to control. It is a little lonely but sometimes loneliness helps you figure out who you are.

He continues down the path until the fields of flowers begin to fade into a grassy clearing with a pond in the center. Ethereal Feliciano is drawn to a pair of swans swimming gracefully in the center of the pond. They are regal in appearance and stature, with their heads held high and necks arching gracefully. He watches them for a minute before walking right up to the edge of the pond. They cast their black eyes at him but don't seem bothered by his proximity. Ethereal Feliciano suddenly gets the urge to look down by his feet but what he sees leaves a heavy weight on his chest.

It's his reflection in the water.

The tanface in the water looks back at him with glimmering eyes. A small curl of hair on the left side of his head refuses to flatten down. Even with the rippling of the water, there is no mistaking the fact that he is just a very feminine man. It's then that a horrible truth fills Feliciano's mind like fog rolling in. It is a horrible truth… one that sends Ethereal Feliciano to his knees without losing sight of his ill reflection.

_Does Ludwig only like me because I look like a girl?_

Is his care superficial? If Feliciano tried to pursue a relationship with him, would he back away? Terror begins to rip at his chest as more thoughts such as these fog up his mind. Is it a joke? Is Ludwig just another bully who is just trying to hit where it hurts? Is everything a lie? Ethereal Feliciano's chest tightens even more until he can't even get a single breath into his lungs. His heart struggles to beat as he chokes on his thoughts, emotions.

…

It happens again. It is exactly how it happened when they first met. Ludwig wakes up to Feliciano thrashing around in his sleep. The poor Italian is scratching at his throat as his eyes dart back and forth from beneath his eyelids. Ludwig doesn't hesitate to shake him, trying to get him to wake up from whatever nightmare he's having. Still, the redheads eyes remained screwed shut from the outside world, his hands clutching tighter at his neck.

Not knowing what he can do, Ludwig pulls Feliciano against his chest and wraps his arms around the shaking redhead. He holds tightly onto him as if letting Feliciano go would mean his death. Quietly, Ludwig leans towards Feliciano's ear. "Please wake up, Feliciano."

Sure enough, soft brown eyes open. His heart won't stop pounding in his chest but the solid feel of Ludwig's heart beat next to his sends calming waves through his body. Breathing becomes easier as Ludwig slowly rubs his back. His relaxes his muscles and takes the time to breathe in the blonds scent. He feels his heart begin to beat in tune with Ludwig's. He sighs, reveling in the German's hold.

Just then, Feliciano feels Ludwig shaking. The strongest guy in school shaking… over him no less… Feliciano's heart gives a little and he sinks even further into Ludwig's embrace, forgetting all about the nightmarish thoughts that plagued him not minutes before. "Feliciano," Ludwig whispers into the others ear. "Please don't scare me like that."

At that moment, something in Ludwig snaps. It is as if all the puzzle pieces have finally been put together. Ludwig pulls Feliciano back enough to place a chaste kiss on the redhead's lips. Red color blossoms on both of their cheeks and a silence ensues when Ludwig pulls back. He can't look away from Feliciano's eyes. They are so close, so beautifully close. He feels like he could stare at them until the world ends. His trance breaks, though, when Feliciano begins to giggle.

"What?" the blond asks, slightly offended. Was it really that bad?

Instead of answering right away, Feliciano wraps his arms around Ludwig once again, resting his head in the dip between his neck and shoulder. All of those fears that passed through his dream seem so silly now. How could he think that Ludwig was trying to trick him? Ludwig has only been honest in the time that they've known each other. It almost scared Feliciano to think of how quickly he fell head over heels for this person. "Luddy. I love you."

The blush on Ludwig's grows ten times darker but smiles nonetheless. This optimistic, beaten, and energetic redhead has captured his heart in such a short amount of time. It is as if they have always belonged in each other's arms. For some reason, Ludwig wants to grow old together with Feliciano... and he gets the funny feeling that even when they are old, Feliciano will still be as energetic and happy-go-lucky like always. Ludwig holds onto Feliciano closer. "Feli, I love you too. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

After losing himself in the embrace, Feliciano falls back asleep on the couch. Ludwig holds a protective arm over Feliciano while the other finds a place in his hair. He can't help but to smile at Feliciano's peaceful face. Even the bruise is fading nicely. A few more days and it will have disappeared completely. He stares at the white ceiling as his vision begins to flicker to darkness. It doesn't take long for him to follow in Feliciano's footsteps and slide into unconsciousness.

…

"Oi, Feliciano, Ludwig! Get up. It's time to get ready for school!" Lovino watches as the two stir slowly. Job done, he goes to the kitchen to make breakfast. Ludwig stares at his attire dismally. In no way would he be able to get home to shower and change without being late for class. Still, he most definitely cannot go to school wearing the same clothes as the day before.

"Hey, Feliciano. Do you have some clothes that might fit me that I can have?"

Said Italian yawns, stretching out his cramped muscles. "No but Lovi might have something that might fit you." Feliciano peers over the edge of the couch so he can see his brother in the kitchen. "Lovi~ do you have clothes Luddy can have?"

For a moment, even more disgust for the blond athlete worms its way into Lovino's stomach. How dare he steal his brother one day and then act like he owns his place the next? How rude! Still… A quick plan forms in the elder brother's mind. "Sure Feli. Check in the box in the closet. I'm sure there's something there that will work."

Feliciano thanks him and disappears into their room. Seizing his chance, Lovino walks up to Ludwig in order to have a talk with him. He starts off his speech with a poke at Ludwig's forehead. "Look here, bastard. Feliciano means a lot to me. If you fucking _dare_ lay a harmful finger on him I'll beat the shit out of you until won't be able to stand ever again. Don't ever make him cry. If you do, I will rip out your intestines out and feed them to the crows." With his initial hate vented, Lovino calms down a bit. "Obviously, you mean a lot to Feliciano so I want you to look out for him whenever I can't be there for him. Does this make sense to you, bastard?"

Momentarily stunned by this, Ludwig can only nod in agreement. In his mind he pictured Lovino a lot kinder. How wrong he was. Lovino acts nothing like his brother. They are two completely different entities. Although, it's calming to know that Lovino is so protective over Feliciano. God knows Feliciano needs to be protected… from Ludwig's own brother no less.

Feliciano soon returns with a pair of blue jeans and black tank top big enough for the German. They all eat breakfast, listening to Feliciano go on about some insignificant matter. However, hearing Feliciano so cheerful is always good. When the time comes, they all pile into Lovino's Maserati so they can make it to school at a decent time. The car ride is filled with Feliciano's voice but neither Lovino nor Ludwig mind. It is only when they get out of the car when things begin to take a turn for the worst.

Upon the arrival of the school grounds, a single voice can be heard ringing above the parked cars, calling out to Ludwig. "Hey Ludwig! You here, bro?" The voice not only reaches the ears of the person being called, but also Feliciano's ears. Both stop in the tracks as a figure with pure white hair and bright red eyes appears.

Feliciano squeaks, hiding behind a nearby car as Gilbert approaches Ludwig. "Hey Ludwig, why didn't you call me last night? You should have told me you weren't coming home. You had me worried sick."

Ludwig is unable to say anything. Any rational part of his mind has flown into space. His eyes flicker over to where Feliciano has taken cover. His golden eyes are hazed with the utmost fear and… disappointment? Disbelief? Gilbert follows his brother's gaze and sees Feliciano cowering by the car. The albino gives him a small smirk and Feliciano sinks to the ground, unable to take any more emotional strain.

Ludwig is a liar. He is related to his assailant. It must have all been a trick. Ludwig truly did become close in order to bring him down. Feliciano can't help the tears from running down his face. Everything was a lie. Perhaps what Ludwig's brother said was true. No one could love a fag like him.

Lovino, watching all of this from the sidelines, pieces all of the parts of the puzzle together. He begins to see what has happened. The person Feliciano is obviously scared of is the culprit of the crimes committed against Feliciano. Proving his theory is the fact that the albino called Ludwig his brother. Antonio even told him that Ludwig's brother is the one to be careful of. Lovino figures that Ludwig was in on some plot with his brother against Feliciano. Speaking of which, Feliciano looks like he could pass out at any moment. However, Lovino finds his priority elsewhere… the albino.

"You fucking asshole! You are the one who's been doing this to Feliciano!" Lovino begins charging at Gilbert, lusting for blood.

Gilbert is also able to form a realization in this moment. This person who looks so much like the kid has to be his brother. Francis even told him that this brother attacked Antonio. It's quite obvious that now he's hell-bent on murdering him. Gilbert turns tail and runs.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig is about to pursue Gil and Lovino but a whimper stops him dead in his tracks. He casts a longing glance to where the elder brothers are fading but he knows that chasing them isn't' his main priority. The only thing that matters right now is Feliciano.

He goes up to the hysterical redhead and bends down on his toes to get eye level with the crouching redhead. He reaches out and places his fingertips on Feliciano's arm. The Italian falls backwards instantly as if he was burned. He stares at Ludwig with tear filled eyes. His heart feels as if it has been sliced into millions of pieces and dropped into acid. The pain is overwhelming.

"Feliciano, listen to me for a second…" Ludwig pleads, his own eyes brimming with tears. He must seem like a horrible person.

"G-get away from me!"

"Feliciano… believe me…"

The tears run down Feliciano's face without rest. His broken heart has only one emotion left: fear. "You were in on this… the entire time…"

As Feliciano tries to stand and run away, his legs collapse. He is unable to support himself any more. Ludwig reaches out to the redhead once again. "I never wanted to hurt you. Feliciano, listen…"

Feliciano gathers up his hidden reserve of strength and is able to get away from Ludwig. He doesn't run towards school. He charges for the streets. There is nothing he wants more to run away… get lost… forget everything. Especially Ludwig's betrayal.

Said blond is left dumbfounded behind the car. In the span of ten seconds, his life went from wonderful to hell. He feels a traitorous tear burn a trail down his cheek. He wipes it away, confused at how this could happen. Should he chase after Feliciano or go and stop Lovino from murdering his brother? Ludwig holds his head in his hands, unable to sort out who needs him more. Lovino may be strong but Gilbert is also very strong. Gil just might be able to take down Lovino if he's pushed enough. Ludwig tries to clear his mind. Who needs him more? Gilbert and Lovino or Feliciano? His heart is torn in two.

**A/N: Let the game begin! Well… obviously these games aren't going to be fun. Feliciano is heartbroken. Lovino is set out to murder Gilbert and Ludwig is stuck in the middle. Can it get worse than it already is? Well, I guess you'll just have to stay tuned for the next chapter! I love all of you guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Your support is amazing! And the song "Kiri" is by Monoral!**


	11. Sailed Away

**A/N: Ready to find out what happens? Me too! "Sailed Away" is by Saving Abel so have a listen, lovelies. New characters? I think yes!**

**Belarus – Natalia Arlovskaya. Ukraine – Iryna Braginsky**

The great Gilbert cannot possibly be scared. This person who is out for blood is no bigger or stronger than he is. Besides, Gilbert is a fighter. He can take anyone as long as he isn't jumped. But for some reason, this person's glare is painful. It's almost like he is ripping his skin off with just his eyes. For once, Gilbert begins to doubt his strength. Never before has he faced someone with so much reason behind his hate.

Gilbert's heart drops when he accidently leads them to a dead end. He has no choice but to face Lovino and fight him head on. Somehow, the thought scares him. Does he really want to face someone who is dead set on destroying him? Well it's not like he has a say in the matter anymore. He's trapped and the only way he can escape is by confronting Lovino.

"You bastard. Do you understand what you've done? Because of you, Feliciano is afraid to go out of the house sometimes. He has spent countless hours cleaning up wounds that you made. All he is doing is trying to live his life and you have to show up and fucking ruin it. Well I'm sick of it. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Feliciano!" With this last outburst, Lovino's right fist connects harshly on Gilbert's cheek. What he doesn't expect though, is when Gilbert strikes back.

The blow sends Lovino stumbling backwards. His face seems to burst into flames where the hit landed. Had Feliciano really been suffering through this much pain? The thought only fuels Lovino's hatred even more. He straightens up and prepares himself for his next attack. He zones in on Gilbert and goes in for another punch but Gilbert dodges swiftly, readying for a counterattack. The albino's fist smashes into Lovino's collarbone and a shoot of pain travels up his neck.

It is at this point, Gilbert and Lovino start a staring contest. Lovino's eyes are fuming with hatred and the red eyes belonging to Gilbert are filled with sadistic pleasure. It's been a long time since he's been able to _actually_ fight someone. Soon, the two begin a dangerous dance made up of flying fists and glares of death. It seems like they evenly matched until Gilbert trips over his own feet and topples to the ground. Lovino doesn't hesitate.

With his heart pounding wildly, he lands a heavy kick to Gilbert's stomach which completely incapacitates him. Feeling his victory approaching, Lovino continuously drives his foot forward without mercy. Gilbert is curled up on the ground, trying to protect himself from getting too injured. It is then that Lovino senses two people standing behind him. Still, he doesn't stop when a familiar loud voice shouts, "Lovino!" It's Alfred.

What shocks Lovino though is the sound of Matthew's voice raised enough to shout, "Gilbert!" Matthew swings around Lovino and separates him from the albino, face pale with fear. His voice drops down to its normal volume. "Lovino, please stop it. He's not doing anything."

Still pumped with adrenaline and anger, Lovino pushes Matthew to the side in order to get back to his target. He's about to land another kick onto Gilbert but a pair of strong arms grab him and pull him back. Alfred's voice breezes right into his ear. "That's enough, Lovino."

In that moment, Lovino crashes back to earth. His mind floods with images of Feliciano cowering by the car. He remembers leaving his little brother behind with the blond muscle head. Lovino's heart sinks. There is no telling what Ludwig could have done to Feliciano in such a short amount of time. Lovino throws his shoulders, breaking free of Alfred's grasp. He flees the scene to look for his dear Feliciano.

Matthew hurries to check up on Gilbert. The albino is coughing up blood and pained tears escape his clenched eyes. Matthew softly pulls him into a sitting position and leans him up against the wall. More timid than normal, he wraps his arms around the albino. "You aren't a horrible person," he reassures, causing a pang of guilt in Gilbert's chest.

Alfred approaches the two of them, resting a hand on Matthew's shoulder. "Come on Mattie. Help me walk him to Ms. Héderváry's."

…

Ludwig bolts down the streets, Feliciano's name on his lips. There isn't a single clue as to where the redhead has disappeared to. His heart threatens to give out on him the more he runs. He could've taken a wrong turn a long time ago and now he's only getting further away from Feliciano. His legs threaten to turn him around to retrace his steps. But then his mind stops his legs by saying that he could be going in the correct direction. Ludwig struggles to keep up with his heart and mind. All he wants to do is find Feliciano and never let him go.

_Can you hear me calling out to you, Feliciano? Is my fear reaching to you? I'm worried. Are you safe? Did someone steal you away in order to lock you up for good? You may be strong, Feliciano but you aren't strong enough to ward off a kidnapper. You need to be next to me. That way I can keep you safe. I can make sure that no one will hurt you. Can you hear me calling your name, Feliciano? I want to tell you how much you mean to me._

Ludwig comes to a stop in front of a small café. The sign says closed and for some reason it makes sadness resonate throughout his body. Closed… It's almost like a message from whatever gods there may be saying that all of his searching is pointless. Feliciano is nowhere near him, and if he was then he'd surely try to avoid any contact with him. Ludwig's legs begin to grown weak at the knees. Feliciano has the impression that he was planning on doing something evil.

_It's not true, Feliciano. Why can't you understand that I didn't want to do anything to you except hold you when you cried? Is it wrong of me to have kept my brother a secret? Would you have ever trusted me in the first place or is this so-called betrayal worse?_ Ludwig stumbles backwards and leans against a thin trunked tree. His head is pounding from the pain. He never intended for this to happen. Now his muscles are crying out in exhaustion. There is no way he could possibly make it all the way back to school. School? It's insignificant at this point in time.

Sighing, Ludwig pulls out his ancient cell phone and dials one of the few numbers saved in his contacts. It rings several times before a monotone voice answers, "Hello?"

"Berwald, it's me."

"Ludwig," the Swede sighs out. "Everyone here is going insane."

This pulls Ludwig out of his melancholy. His heart begins to beat in anticipation. "What happened?"

"Your brother was taken to Ms. Héderváry by the brothers in the class above yours. I think their names are Matt and Alfred. He was beaten up really bad by Lovino Vargas at the back of the school. Word has it he took off to find his brother." The classmate pauses. "There are rumors flying around involving you."

Ludwig feels a lump lodge itself in his throat. He figured this would have happened eventually. "What kind of rumors?"

The Swede doesn't answer right away, leaving only background noise to make its way through the phone. Ludwig can hear the questioning tones of the other students. The whole school sounds like it's congregated in one area. It'd explain why Berwald could answer his phone during school hours. This must be a really big deal.

"Well," Berwald finally says. "People are saying that you have been very _close_ to a certain freshman by the name of Vargas. People think that Lovino was after you because he thought you were hurting Feliciano Vargas but since you weren't here, he went after your brother instead."

Something red and boiling begins to rumble in Ludwig's chest. His grip tightens on his phone, threatening to snap it. "There is no way I'd hurt Feliciano! That's a lie!" The acidic tone is able to reach Berwald.

"Calm down, Ludwig. I said they were just rumors. Anyways, where are you at? I can come pick you up."

Ludwig describes his location and closes his phone. Berwald will pick him up in forty five minutes… not that it matters to Ludwig. All he can think about is Feliciano, alone, in this mess of a town. Ludwig slides to the ground, leaning against the thin tree. He can't help the annoying tears that burn trails down his cheeks. Everything has gone wrong. Not only is Feliciano missing but Gilbert was beaten up by Lovino. Everyone around him has been hurt in some form and he can do nothing about it.

"Hallo there. Is there something wrong?" This voices causes Ludwig looks up to see a very busty woman leaning down in front of him. Her smile is soft and her teal eyes concerned.

"Iryna! You have the keys to the shop! Open the door," another woman's voice drifts from over Iryna's shoulder.

Iryna casts a grin at Ludwig before going up to the door for the closed café. There, another woman is waiting impatiently. Her waist length platinum hair sways freely in the morning breeze. She casts a glare at Ludwig sitting up against the tree. She doesn't enter the café when Iryna opens the door. She merely stares at Ludwig with those dark blue eyes.

"Natalia, bring the boy inside while I get the machines running," Iryna calls from the café. Natalia sighs but listens to the other without complaint. She ushers him around the small, tightly packed tables and up to the serving counter. The room is decorated with dark wood floors and walls with dim lighting. However, the smell of freshly brewing coffee seems to lighten up the décor. The bitter scent begins to clear Ludwig's head.

He waits patiently as the two women bicker quietly from behind the counter as they prepare for the upcoming day of work. After about ten minutes, the busty woman with short blond hair sits across from Ludwig and places a steaming coffee in front of him.

"You look like the kind of guy who enjoys dark coffee," she chirps. Feeling it'd be rude to refuse, Ludwig takes a sip of the burning coffee. It immediately scalds his throat but it actually makes him feel slightly better. When he sets it down, Iryna tilts her head. "So can you tell me what's gotten a strong-looking man like you so riled up?"

To Ludwig, it is as a magical entity has granted him a reprieve. He can't talk to anyone he knows about Feliciano and what's been happening at their school. If he did, he would be immediately judged and there would be no form of consolation or sympathy. However, if he were to tell a stranger the circumstances, there is a better chance they'd understand and be able to help. And there is nothing more that Ludwig wants at the moment (besides finding Feliciano) than to explain everything to someone who cares.

Everything comes out like a flood. Ludwig can't control the words spilling from his lips as he pictures his beloved Feliciano in his head. He speaks of Gilbert's history of violence, of his own indifference to relationships. Ludwig tells a tale about two brothers who needed to stay strong as the world turned against them. When Ludwig gets to the part of when he sat with Feliciano in the park, the tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes. He speaks of the faltering relationships surrounding him and the people he knows as well as bonds that have grown stronger. When Ludwig reveals that he had feelings for Feliciano, Iryna didn't seem to mind the fact that they were both boys. She could only listen, enraptured at the drama that was unfolding.

As Ludwig neared the events of the morning, he became silent. Everything is so unclear and confusing. He doesn't even know what exactly has happened. All he knows is that Gilbert is hurt and he can't find Feliciano. Ludwig finishes his tale with another sip of his black coffee.

"I hope he knows he's going to have to pay for that," Natalia hisses, appearing behind her coworker.

Iryna ignores the foul sounding Natalia and leans over the table a little bit. "Don't worry. You will find Feliciano. I'm sure he's somewhere safe. If not, I can keep an eye out for him, okay? I can send word around town too, if you want."

Ludwig stares at the mug before him, half filled with the remainder of his coffee. He can see a crude reflection of himself in the swirling blackness. The person who is staring back at him has eyes that are free of any emotion but sadness. His hair is mussed and unbearably unkempt for Ludwig's liking. However, it is the perfect reflection of how he feels inside: broken and tired.

"I'd be so grateful if you could do that for me," Ludwig admits, never looking away from the coffee. "You're being too kind."

"Nonsense," Iryna grins. "It's what I want to do. Besides, you can make it up to me later when everything settles down. I'd really like to meet this Feliciano of yours. He sounds like a wonderful man." Iryna stands up before Ludwig can say anything. "Feel free to stay here until your ride arrives."

Once again, Ludwig can't bring himself to look up at Iryna. "Thank you."

Iryna returns to her place behind the counter and helps Natalia with getting everything ready. Natalia slides over to Iryna, scowl on her face. "You are really too nice."

The soft smile on Iryna's face refuses to fade. "And you, Natalia, still have a lot to learn."

…

Another half hour passes when Ludwig finally decides to exit the café. Natalia and Iryna had opened it and people stormed in to get their daily fix of coffee. Not the type to sit around in crowds, Ludwig goes to his previous spot against the tree. His mind can only jump between two different things. Gilbert and Feliciano. They are both very dear to him. Will he have to choose between his brother and… and… what was Feliciano exactly? Were they a couple? Just friends? Well, after Feliciano's misunderstanding, they were probably nothing short of enemies. A pained groan passes through Ludwig's throat as a car pulls up beside him.

"Need a ride?" Berwald asks after rolling down the window. Without a word, Ludwig jumps into the passenger seat and stares at the road before them. "Where did you want to go? School? Home?"

Pain rippling through his voice, Ludwig answers, "I want to see Gilbert."

**A/N: I finally beat Prussia up! Not going to lie… I was looking forward to it. He deserved it after hurting poor Italy. Anyways, after seeing that I have forty one reviews, I decided that whoever is the fiftieth reviewer will be able to request a one shot from me! It can be about any anime, manga, game, show, etc. It can be a romance, comedy, tragedy, anything you want! I guess you can say it's a little gift back to you guys for being so fruking awesome! So watch your inbox if you review because you might just get a little message from me! ;)**


	12. Memories

**A/N: 'Ragi is back with chapter 12. I struggled with this one a bit. I didn't know where to start it. I wanted to have it be about China and Lithuania's point of view on the whole situation or about Ludwig as he goes to see Gilbert after returning to school. Somehow, the chapter ended up like this but I can't complain. I think it's one of my favorites. The song "Memories" is the piano score for the America's Storage Room Cleaning episodes. It perfectly describes this chapter… if that gives anything away at all… **

-Two days later-

"It's three o'clock in the fucking morning. There's no way in hell I'll be able to sleep again today. It's useless." Lovino turns over onto his stomach and buries his face in his pillow. Next to him is an empty space where Feliciano used to sleep. A wave of sadness washes through Lovino at the thought of his brother. Slowly he reaches over to grab Feliciano's pillow. He holds it close and breathes it in. It still smells like his little brother.

Tears well up in his eyes as he tries to think of where Feliciano might be. Ever since that Friday morning, no one has seen him. It's as if he fell off the face of the earth and into a black hole. There has been no trace of him and now Lovino is losing his mind. There is no one to keep a protective eye over him anymore. For all he knows, Feliciano could be buried in the forest kilometers away where no one can find him.

Lovino's chest tightens at the thought and he tries to curl into himself. There is nothing more he wants at the moment than to talk to someone. Alfred is definitely out of the question. Ever since he beat up Gilbert, Alfred wants nothing to do with Lovino, saying it's because his brother Matthew thinks he made a mistake. But to Lovino, there is no mistake. That fucking albino hurt Feliciano and now Feliciano is gone. How is that a mistake? It's all because Matthew is taking care of Gilbert.

That being so, there is only one other person Lovino can turn to. He slides out of bed, holding Feliciano's pillow to his chest, and makes his way to the phone. He dials the number he knows by heart now. It rings for an eternity when the messaging machine picks up. Of course no one would answer. It's three in the morning. Still, Lovino can't help but to try one more time. It rings twice when a certain someone picks up.

"_Hola?"_

Just by hearing the Spaniards voice, Lovino feels all of those traitorous emotions well up inside of him. "Antonio," he manages to say.

Neither of them says anything for a while. There is absolute silence on both ends. Lovino wants to break down and let words spill out of his mouth but he doesn't really know what to say. There is nothing he can tell Antonio that he doesn't know already. Antonio, on the other hand, wants to soothe the heartbroken brother but to him, a phone call is too impersonal.

Making up his mind, Antonio says, _"I'll be over in a few minutes. Just sit tight Lovi."_

Antonio hangs up, leaving Lovino stranded in the living room. He clutches tightly onto Feliciano's pillow, refusing to let it break him. Feliciano has to be fine. He's a smart kid, even if he's a little naïve. He knows when to stay away from certain places and certain people. He wouldn't let anybody get him if he knew it was a bad idea.

Dazed, Lovino waits in the living room for Antonio to arrive. Ten minutes pass and Lovino feels the emptiness swell inside his chest. Never before has he felt so alone. Sure, Feliciano always got on his nerves with his chipper attitude and moments of stupidity but he was always there for Lovino. Now, when Lovino truly needs Feliciano, he's missing.

The front door opens slowly as Antonio walks into the dark apartment. He sees the dark form of Lovino hunched over on the couch and he smiles slightly. He flips on the light switch and the room is immediately filled with artificial light. "You shouldn't sit in the dark like that, Lovino."

The person sitting on the couch doesn't answer or look up. He remains hunched over, holding Feliciano's pillow close. Antonio goes to stand before Lovino and he still doesn't look up. The Spaniard kneels down so he can look at Lovino at an equal level. "You don't have to stay in your shell, Lovi. It's only me. You can cry if you want."

All at once, Lovino lunges forward, releasing Feliciano's pillow in order to wrap his arms around Antonio's neck. "That bastard," Lovino whispers. "He needs to come home. I'm fucking worried sick about him. It's all that damn Gilbert's fault." Tears begin streaming down his cheeks as he rambles on. Antonio lets him as he holds on tightly. "I haven't been able to sleep because he's been gone. I never thought that I could miss him that much. Bastard…"

"Lovi. Everything's going to be fine. Feliciano's going to come back home safe and sound and smiling. Everyone is looking for him and I'm sure he's someplace safe." Antonio begins to speak soft reassurances to Lovino, trying to call the Italian down. Even the strongest people can break down sometimes. It just shows that Lovino is only human.

Lovino can't stop the tears that fall from his eyes. He never thought he could cry. How wrong he was. Still, Antonio's soothing presence is calming him down. The tension in his chest has loosened and Lovino can't help it when his eyes begin to feel heavy. Before either of them realizes it, Lovino falls asleep, holding onto Antonio.

…

Later that day, Ludwig hears a knock on his door. Each day a quiet blond with large violet eyes comes to visit. Matthew always takes a couple hours out of his day in order to sit by Gilbert's bed as he rests. His face is bandaged, as are his arms and legs. Bruises cover his entire torso from being kicked by Lovino. He can't move without feeling pain somewhere. Lovino did a toll on him. However, today, Gilbert is awake when Matthew comes to visit him.

Ludwig returns to making lunch for his brother when Matthew enters the house. He has grown used to seeing him by now. Matthew walks into Gilbert's room and takes a seat by his bed. "How are you feeling today, Gil?" Matthew asks in a whisper.

Gilbert, of course, gives him a wide grin. "Awesome as always." His red eyes flick to a piece of paper in Matthew's hands. "What's that?"

Matthew unfolds the small clipping and begins to read it. _"Four days ago, the popular convenience store Stop 'N Go was faced with a robbery around midnight. The cashier at the time, Mr. Holbrook, didn't know what was happening before it was too late. 'I have bad eyes and hearing,' he claims. 'I was helping a customer when the robber appeared.' The robber's name was Michael Hays. He has been on the run for a week since robbing a bank in Jonestown, a few towns over. Michael was incapacitated by a stranger who happened to be in the store at that time. This person was able to disarm and incapacitate the Michael within an instant when Michael pointed the gun at another customers head. Upon reviewing security camera footage, this person took off after knocking Michael unconscious. Mr. Holbrook had this to say: 'I don't know who saved us that day but I will always be thankful for what he's done. It's nice knowing that the youth of today are so kind.'"_

Gilbert stares at Matthew in shock. He can't help but to feel honored and horrified at the same time. That poor old man had the image that Gilbert is a hero. At the same time, however, Gilbert can't help but to feel a little guilty. He isn't a kind person like Mr. Holbrook said. He deserves no thanks whatsoever. He is a terror. He hurts others. Especially Ludwig.

At first, Ludwig took care of him as if in a trance. There was never any emotion in his eyes and he never spoke more than necessary. Gilbert was told by Francis that Feliciano had gone missing and Gilbert knew, without a doubt, that it was the cause of Ludwig's melancholy. Still, Ludwig hasn't yelled at him for what happened to Feliciano. He hasn't really done anything besides making sure Gilbert was in good condition. It is as if he has forgotten about Feliciano but can still feel the pain because of him.

"See?" Matthew smiles. "You are a good person."

For some reason, Gilbert can't help but to smile when the blond does. "I suppose." Then his smile fades as he glances up at the ceiling. "Have you heard anything about Feliciano?"

Matthew fumbles with the newspaper clipping in his hands. "There haven't been any leads. A lot of people are beginning to give up. There are rumors going around that he probably killed himself or was kidnapped. No one knows anything. Why do you ask?"

Gilbert continues to stare at the ceiling. It has suddenly become very interesting. He doesn't say anything for a while. "I think… I think I want to apologize to him."

Matthew stares at Gilbert with wide eyes. "Apologize for what?"

Once again, the words get stuck in Gilbert's throat. "I've done something horrible. All those bruises he had were caused by me. I'd… I dunno… attack him."

Matthew's face becomes more pale than normal as his palms begin to sweat. "What are you talking about?"

"I did it because I thought it was wrong that he was, well, gay." At Gilbert's confession, Matthew's face becomes even whiter. "I realize now what a jerk I've been. I didn't think it'd get out of hand like this. My brother isn't talking to me. I've lost my friend Antonio. Feliciano is missing and no one has any clue where he is. Feliciano's brother attacked me because of what I did to him and there's no telling how he's holding up now. I've destroyed so many things. The other day, two people came to our house. Their names were Yao and Toris. Apparently they are Feliciano's friends. Ludwig spent a good thirty minutes trying to keep them out of the house because they wanted a word with me. So many people have been drawn into this mess because of me." Gilbert sighs, a weight lifted off his chest. "And I've even dragged you into this. You had absolutely nothing to do with this but here you are now, telling me I'm good." He turns his head so he can see Matthew. "But now you can see I'm not."

Matthew swallows down his fear and stands up. Gilbert is afraid he'll run off or hit him. What he doesn't expect though, is when Matthew leans over his bruised body and gives him a gentle hug. "You really are a good person, Gilbert. You know what you've done is wrong. You feel bad and want to apologize. That's more than a lot of people can admit to. Besides, you can't be completely terrible. You did save me at the store and walked me home. No one ever really looks after me like that."

Before Gilbert can realize it, red color tints his cheeks. Confused, his lifts his arms and rests them over Matthew's back. He soaks in the contact and smiles. "You really are cute," Gilbert says without realizing it.

Matthew stiffens in his arms and his face bursts into flames. His heart leaps into his throat as blood pounds in his ears. "I like you," Matthew whispers to Gilbert.

Gilbert however isn't able to catch it. "What was that?"

The blond lets go of Gilbert and begins to head towards the door, trying to avoid eye contact. "Nothing. I just said I need to go. I'll stop by after school tomorrow to see you."

…

Feliciano stumbles down the sidewalk. People are pushing at him from all sides, rushing to get to their destinations. Dark bags circle his once shining eyes. His clothes are filthy and his legs are sore. Still, he can't seem to care. His mind feels heavy with dark thoughts. The tears he has shed have left his eyes dry and throbbing. His stomach feels like it's caving in on itself but Feliciano doesn't really care. Does he know where he's going? No. It doesn't matter as long as it's _away_. Maybe he will be able to find a place where he can start anew and create a life for himself. But no matter what, there is no way he can go back home now.

Lost in his thoughts, Feliciano accidently runs into somebody. He goes to apologize but the person he has run into is just staring blankly at him. "You… You wouldn't happen to be Feliciano Vargas, would you?"

All Feliciano can do is stare as the person takes his arm and begins to lead him away.

**A/N: Anyone feel bad for Romano? I feel horrible. After everything he's done for Italy, it's sad that he has to suffer alone… but he's not really alone though is he? Well, here's to hoping everything turns out for the better!**


	13. Call Me Later

**A/N: I decided that the song for this chapter should be "Call Me Later" by Mika Kobayashi. It shows how everything can seem so hopeless at times but things will get better. I don't know why but it only seems fitting for this chapter to me. That being said, here's lucky chapter 13!**

**Russia – Ivan Braginsky. Estonia – Eduard von Bock**

"You are Feliciano Vargas right?" The man with neatly cropped blond hair and glasses drags Feliciano into a bar that has no signs of life. Unable to find a voice, Feliciano nods at the man. "Hey Ivan, call your sister for me real quick."

The tall man behind the counter doesn't move. In fact, it seems he has stopped breathing altogether. Feliciano feels the man's grip on his arm tighten. The man has frozen as well, eyes glued to the tall figure, Ivan, who begins to turn slowly towards him.

He is smiling but the grin doesn't reach his eyes. "Eduard," he calls out in a soft voice. "Did you just tell me to do something? You know I don't take orders from others."

Eduard lets go of Feliciano to hold his hands up in surrender. Feliciano can actually see Eduard shaking. Was this Ivan person really that scary? "I-Ivan… It's more of a request! B-besides, when I picked up the phone Iryna really wanted to talk to you."

In a flash, Ivan doesn't seem so scary anymore. That wicked grin of his turns into something sweeter, as if to mask the fact he held murderous intentions not a moment before. "Oh, well that's different." Ivan then goes to dial from a phone hanging up on the wall.

In a trance, Feliciano follows Eduard to the counter where they both sit down in the chairs. Uncaring of personal space, the man reaches out to press the back of his hand against Feliciano's forehead. Feliciano doesn't care. He feels nothing. Everything has fallen apart around him. Vaguely, he hears Ivan talking on the phone but it does not concern him.

The man squints from behind his glasses. "You're burning up."

This is all Eduard can manage to say before Ivan seems to appear right beside them, looming overhead like a shadowy tower. Still, he grins as if he hasn't a care in the world. "My sister would like to speak to you, little one."

Feliciano doesn't even question why. He simply stands and approaches the phone on the wall. He opens his mouth to speak but all that comes out is a bone rattling cough. Was his throat really that dry? It rattles his ribs in his chest and threatens to upturn the acid in his stomach. It takes a minute before Feliciano can breathe normally.

"_My goodness! Are you alright?"_

Feliciano stares at the phone still clutched in his hand. Once again, he tries to find the strength to use his voice. Luckily, there aren't any problems this time. "I'm fine."

The woman on the line, Iryna apparently, remains silent for a moment. _"I met the most amazing person the other day,"_ she starts off slowly. _"He was a fine looking fellow… tall, built, intense eyes. But let me tell you something, I've never seen someone more broken hearted than that man. I let him into my café Friday morning after he had been running after a lost friend of his."_

Feliciano's heart begins to pound through his chest. His eyes begin to regain their clarity as Iryna's story begins to make sense. Tears that he thought had dried out, return. The pain in his chest becomes almost unbearable.

"_He cried in my café when he told about the person who ran off. He said that this person, Feliciano, was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. Feliciano helped to pull him out of his shell and actually find something to enjoy in life. When he thought that Feliciano hated him, he got the most pained expression on his face."_ Iryna stays quiet for a bit. A shout can be heard from another person but Iryna obviously ignores it. _"Please listen to me, Feliciano. Ludwig told me everything that happened between you and his brother. Believe me when I say that Ludwig didn't have anything to do with it. He genuinely valued his relationship with you."_

For a moment, Feliciano feels the sting of bile sitting in his throat. Ludwig seems to have told this Iryna everything. He had given his heart and soul to Ludwig and he threw it all away in an instant. However, the burning sensation fades as images begin rushing through his head. In his mind's eye, he sees the two of them sleeping on a bench during school hours. Then, the next day, Ludwig stayed as close as possible to him when he was locked in room. Feliciano remembers how nervous he was when they had dinner together, what seems like ages ago. His heart nearly stops beating when he recalls Ludwig saying that he loved him. It occurs to Feliciano how honest Ludwig has been. Sure, he may have never mentioned he was Gilbert's brother but that does not mean he lied about it. No. There is no way Ludwig had any ill intentions.

Feliciano can't help the sob that erupts from his chest. Fresh pain weakens his knees and he falls to the ground, weeping. What has he done? Eduard hurries over and helps Feliciano to his feet. He takes back to the bar stools, leaving the phone hanging off the wall. As Eduard tends to Feliciano, Ivan picks up the phone once again.

He and Iryna chat for a moment before Ivan grabs a paper and a pen. He gives them over to Feliciano, who looks up at him with tear-filled eyes. "What number do you want Iryna to call?"

Feliciano immediately thinks of Ludwig but he realizes that he has no idea how to reach him. He then thinks of his brother. Lovino… Lovino must feel heartbroken as well… In no state to speak, all Feliciano can do is have Iryna speak for him. He writes down their number on the paper with blurred vision. He can't tell if his five looks like a five or a six. Hopefully, Ivan will be able to decipher it.

Eduard disappears as this takes place and a few minutes later he returns with a glass of ice water and some toast. It doesn't take long for Feliciano to devour the meal in between his sobs. Before he realizes it, the Italian feels his eyes beginning to grow heavy. It's as if all gravity is pointed towards his eyes. Without warning, his sight goes black and he begins to fall off the bar stool.

Luckily, Eduard is able to react fast enough to catch him. "Poor thing," he sighs. "You've been through so much, haven't you?"

…

Ludwig takes a look at the clock. It's a little after seven p.m. but he can't help it. It's just something he needs to do. He takes the empty dinner plate away from his bedridden brother and is about to exit the room when Gilbert's voice stops him.

"You're going somewhere." It isn't a question.

"I'm going to talk to Lovino," Ludwig admits. There is no use in hiding the truth. One way or another, Gilbert would find out anyways. However, Gilbert was confused as to the _why_ Ludwig was going to confront him. Was it about Feliciano or him? Either way, Lovino is sure to be angry at him.

"You don't have to," Gilbert offers. It falls on deaf ears though. Ludwig is dead set on seeing Lovino.

"I'm taking your car." With that, Ludwig exits the room and practically throws the plates into the kitchen sink. He steals Gilbert's keys off the hook and takes off into the growing darkness. As he speeds off towards Lovino's place, his head is swamped with images of Feliciano. It's not like him to be so concerned over someone like this but he can't help it. They left off on such horrible terms and he doesn't want to lose whatever relationship they had.

It doesn't take him long to get to a certain apartment complex. He wastes no time knocking on the door. He enters uninvited, immediately noticing Lovino jump up from the couch. Ludwig registers that the TV is playing an old, romantic black and white film… definitely far from what Ludwig would assume Lovino would watch.

"Oi! Bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ludwig stares down at his feet. "I just wanted to tell you that it's not what it looks like. I never wanted to hurt Feli-"

"Stop right there," Lovino interrupts. "Don't you dare say is name in front of me. If it weren't for you, he'd probably still be home," he hisses, slowing moving closer to Ludwig. "I don't give a fuck if you want to apologize or not. All that matters is the fact you are the whole reason he's gone!"

The German waits for a punch from Lovino as he draws closer. He wouldn't blame him if he did. What he says is true, no matter how wrong it seems. If he had told Feliciano outright that Gilbert was his brother and he had no intention to harm him, he probably would have believed him. Feliciano is a very open-minded person after all is said and done. Ludwig was just an idiot to think that Feliciano wouldn't listen to him.

Still, there is no punch. Ludwig looks up to see Lovino merely a few inches away, arm posed for attack. However, his scowl is offset by the tears rolling down his cheeks. Clearly, he's too emotionally unstable to make coherent thoughts. It appears as if he's conflicted as to hurt Ludwig or not. This is not the normal Lovino, Ludwig realizes. Sure, he never knew Lovino exactly but it isn't as if Feliciano didn't talk about him. He held his brother in such high regard even as he threw tantrums at every move Feliciano made. But that is not this Lovino. This Lovino wants to sit and watch old romance movies alone. This Lovino can't help but to cry. The old one would have rather killed himself then show any sort of weakness.

Ludwig is about to say something when the house is filled with the crystal clear ring of the phone. Both of them stare at the simple device. It seems to have a sense of urgency to its tone, as if urging Lovino to answer more so than normal. In a flash, Lovino has it in his hands and pressed against his ear.

"_Lovino Vargas?"_

The brunette clears his throat quickly. "Yes? Who's this?"

"_My name is Iryna. I run a café on Hillsborough Road. I just wanted to tell you that my brother seems to have found Feliciano."_

Lovino's heart stops dead in his chest. Is this a miracle or is this person pulling his leg? "You are messing with me, are you? Because I _will_ hunt you down."

"_I swear. Ludwig came into my shop on Friday and told me what happened. He asked for help to find Feliciano so I called around. Apparently, my brother's friend saw him on the streets. Said he has brownish red hair and a curl on the left side of his head."_

Disbelieving, Lovino casts his sight onto Ludwig and tries to imagine Ludwig doing something like that. For some reason, Lovino can't help but to accept the fact that it is most likely true. "Where is he?!"

As soon as Iryna gives Lovino the address, he hangs up and rushes to grab the keys to his beloved vehicle. He tries storming past Ludwig but the German catches his arm and stares at him with that icy blue gaze of his.

"What's going on?"

"Let go of me asshole! I need to get Feliciano!"

Determined, Ludwig doesn't let go. "Then take me with you."

"Like hell I will! As soon as you step out of the car he'd just run away again! Now just let go!"

Ludwig pulls harshly on Lovino's arm so that he's forced to look at him. Lovino's throat constricts as fear begins rushing though his veins. Just from the solid grip on his arm, Lovino realizes that Ludwig will be able to ground him into a pulp if he refuses again. Ludwig is adamant on going with him and Lovino knows that there is no way he'd be able to stop the German.

"Fine. But you better not dare hurt him!"

With that, the two take seat in Lovino's black sports car and speed into the dark, without exchanging a single word.

**A/N: Short chapter is short. I have a feeling that this story is finally beginning to draw to a close. When I started it, I had no idea how much love I'd get. It really means a lot to me, guys. I hope this can become a fic you will be able to reread and still enjoy. Stay tuned for more!**


	14. Misguided Ghosts

**A/N: Ok my lovelies. I really need your help! I have been planning on having a smutty chapter in here since the very beginning. But that is just my yaoi mind going wild. I would like your opinions on the matter! Should there be a chapter of smut or no? I'm fine either way but pleeeease tell me your thoughts! Any who… "Misguided Ghosts" is by my all time favorite band: Paramore!**

Lovino comes to a screeching halt on the side of the empty road. It's ten o'clock and everything seems so quiet and dead. For a whole two and a half hours, he and Ludwig rode in silence. Lovino has never felt more uncomfortable in his whole life. However, that is insignificant compared to the fact that Feliciano is safe.

The two of them head up to the building indicated in the address. Both are concerned to see it's a pub, only made worse by a man stumbling out the front door, completely drunk. He casts his hooded eyes towards Ludwig and Lovino before swaying off down the street with not a single care in the world. Ludwig and Lovino cast skeptical looks at one another. Could Feliciano really be at a place like this?

However, they have no choice but to bite the bullet and enter the bar. The scene that is revealed is not very welcome. The whole place is filled to the brim with cigarette smoke and loud voices. The only person who seems to be working here is a very tall silver-haired man with a devilish smile. In no way could Feliciano be here.

"You guys wouldn't happen to be here for Feliciano would you?" asks a man with glasses and a bowl shaped hair cut. He seems to materialize out of nowhere.

Lovino is about to spew out curses at the chipper bartender when Ludwig stops him. "Yeah. Is he here?"

"Yeah. He's sleeping in the back. It's quieter back there. Follow me. Oh, and I'm Eduard by the way." He leads them towards the general direction of the bar. "Ivan, can I have the keys to the back? These people are here for Feliciano."

Ivan, the tall man behind the counter tosses a set of keys directly at Eduard without looking away from his drinks. In an instant, Eduard unlocks the back door and motions for Ludwig and Lovino to enter. Ludwig's heart begins to race and sweat trickles down his forehead. He moves down the hallway as if being forced to walk through molasses. This moment seems to surreal. Will he be able to see Feliciano after such a misunderstanding?

Eduard stops them before a thick wooden door, holding onto the handle. "He's sick so he's been sleeping for a long time. It'd probably be best to try not and wake him." Eduard opens the door and the light from the hallways falls onto the peaceful face of Feliciano. His eyes are closed softly and his breath comes out in quiet gasps.

Lovino breezes past Eduard and falls to his knees beside his brother on the couch. He reaches out carefully and runs his fingertips against Feliciano's cheek. "I can't believe you're ok…" Feliciano doesn't stir. He lost deep within his sleep. There is no noise on this earth that could possibly wake him. He has gratefully fallen into this coma in order to restore his mind and body. Lovino can't blame him and before he knows it, he drapes himself over his brother's comatose body and cries. They aren't tears of fear or sadness but happiness. He can finally watch over his dear brother once more.

Ludwig is still frozen in the doorway. He wants nothing more than to join Lovino by Feliciano's side but something holds him back. Will Feliciano even forgive him? Does he even want to? Ludwig begins to contemplate leaving when Lovino suddenly stands and walks over to Ludwig.

"I need you to carry him," he says in an emotionless voice. "We are taking him home."

Heart leaping out of his throat, Ludwig approaches the slim figure on the couch. Nothing seems real anymore. For three long days, Feliciano has been missing. It felt as if he would never be found again but here he is, resting peacefully. Ludwig pauses just before the couch. There is nothing more he wants to do than touch him to make sure he's real. He wants to feel his heart beating and blood pulsing. Ludwig has never seen him so relaxed.

He slides one arm underneath Feliciano's knees and the other under his arms, picking him up bridal style. He is as light as a feather. Ludwig feels like he could simple break Feliciano with only a small amount of pressure and even through his clothes, Ludwig can tell his skin is hot. He really does have a cold.

Without even thinking about it, Ludwig rests his head against Feliciano's chest. There, his heartbeat resonates through his ears. Nothing has ever sounded so sweet. Ludwig takes a deep breath when he realizes he's getting a bit too emotional. Yes, he is glad that they have Feliciano back but he does have a fever. It needs to be taken care of.

Eduard leads them out of a back entrance so they wouldn't have to deal with the people in the bar. They quietly return to a certain Italian's car and situate Feliciano in the backseat so he can rest comfortably. Ludwig goes to sit in the passenger seat when Lovino locks the door and rolls the window down.

A pang of fear strikes Ludwig's chest. Is Lovino actually going to leave him here after coming all this way to pick up Feliciano? In a way he deserves it but it's still hard to comprehend. Lovino's voice interrupts his thoughts. "Well? What the hell do you think you're doing? You need to sit in the back with Feliciano to make sure he won't roll around."

Ludwig can only stare at the brunette through the open window. The new Lovino is still in control but the condescending tone definitely shows that he is reverting back to who he's supposed to be. That being said, he gently lifts Feliciano's torso up and slides onto the seat underneath him. After carefully shutting the door, Ludwig lowers Feliciano onto his lap. The redhead doesn't stir.

Lovino takes off without a word, reinstating their silence from before. Ludwig rests a hand in Feliciano's hair while the other is draped across his torso. It seems impossible now. It's impossible for this to be happening. All he wanted to do was apologize to Lovino and now he has Feliciano back within his reach again. What sort of twist of fate is this? Sure, he isn't complaining but this seems like some sort of dream. How could this have possibly happened?

Feliciano makes a small noise and rolls over so that he's facing Ludwig's chest. Instantly, his eyebrows furrow and he shifts again, as if uncomfortable. Ludwig's heart threatens to give out. What if Feliciano wakes up? Will he be upset at him? Ludwig hopes to whatever gods or goddesses there may be for him to remain asleep. However, none seem to answer his call because tired caramel eyes open slowly.

They blink as they follow Ludwig's torso up to his face. "Luddy?" Those eyes flash as he suddenly wakes up from his coma-like state. "Luddy!" he cries out. He hurries into a sitting position and flings his arms around the German. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I missed you so much! Please don't hate me, Luddy!"

Ludwig holds back the flow of tears that threaten to break free and wraps his arms tightly around Feliciano. He doesn't trust his voice to speak. He fears it might break at the first word and he knows he needs to stay strong. He doesn't want the moment to end. He wants Feliciano in his arms like this forever. Without warning, Feliciano pulls away enough to lock lips with Ludwig.

Instinct begins to take over and Ludwig begins to kiss Feliciano back with more passion. Oh how he's missed Feliciano. He missed him more than he ever wants to admit. His hand finds itself twisting in Feliciano's hair as the other pulls Feliciano closer. His amazing self-control almost breaks when a loud cough from the front seat interrupts the moment.

"I understand that you have missed each other but would you two refrain from fucking up my back seat?"

Feliciano jumps at the voice and slides between the space between the driver and passenger seat so that he can see his brother. "Lovi! I've missed you too!" He then proceeds to try and hug his brother from his awkward position between the seats. He accidently nudges Lovino's arm and the car jerks to the left for a moment before Lovino is able to straighten it back up.

"Oi! Stop that! I'm driving!"

Feliciano begins to laugh, salty tears streaming down his face. "I missed you too, Lovi!"

The older Italian's face flushes red as he determinedly keeps his eyes on the road. "Stop calling me that. It isn't cute. And buckle up," he hisses.

Feliciano can't help but to laugh as he slides back into the backseat. He sits in the center seat so he can be besides Ludwig. He barely has enough time to buckle his seatbelt before drifting off into his sleep again. He leans his head against Ludwig's shoulder and closes his eyes, still trying to push away sleep. "I really am sorry, Luddy. I shouldn't have doubted you."

Ludwig's hand finds a comforting place on Feliciano's knee. "It's not your fault, Feliciano. I should have told you about Gilbert's relationship with me from the very beginning." He pauses. "And for the record, I think he's learned his lesson."

Feliciano opens his heavy eyelids. "What are talking about?"

"Well, for one, your brother here thought he'd repay Gilbert for what he's done." At this, Feliciano casts a surprised glance at Lovino in the rearview mirror. Before he can say anything, though, Ludwig continues. "Also, he's been getting visits by someone everyday who cares for him very much. I don't think he can see it himself but I believe Gilbert really likes him."

"_Him_?" Feliciano repeats.

"Him," Ludwig confirms.

At this, Feliciano begins to laugh. It's soft and full of exhaustion but a laugh nonetheless. "It's such poetic justice," the redhead admits. His laughter simmers down to a small smile as his eyes refuse to open anymore. "I really missed you, Ludwig."

"Me too," the German replies, grinning.

In the front seat, Lovino spares a glance at the rearview mirror to see Feliciano sleeping on Ludwig's shoulder as Ludwig begins to fall asleep as well. At first, Lovino feels the jealously stir in his chest but he forces himself to push it away. All he's wanted was to have his brother happy. Sure, this wasn't what he exactly had in mind but he's happy nonetheless. The least he could do is support them and he definitely knows that he needs to be supported. Peace washes over him as he begins to accept this. No matter what happens between him and his brother, they will always have a close tie.

Headlights flash by him, the people inside not knowing what has been going on in the life of Feliciano. They don't know about his struggles. They don't know about his army of friends or enemies. They don't care enough to hear the story of how his life was destroyed nor how everything is going to change. It's all so unclear now. How will the school react? How will students see Feliciano now? Is Gilbert going to be the hated one now? Or will this whole situation drop? Lovino doesn't know any of the answers. All he knows now is that Feliciano is safe and things should begin to settle down.

…

They arrive back home and Ludwig lays Feliciano down on the bed, tucking him in. He goes into the living room where Lovino is waiting for him. His eyes stare directly at Ludwig. "Ok, I think we can both agree that we don't see eye to eye. However, Feliciano seems to like you for whatever fucking reason. As much as I want to kick you out of this house right now, I think I'd be best for Feliciano if you were here when he wakes up. Agreed?" Ludwig nods. "So go ahead and sleep on the couch. I'm not going to make Feliciano go to school tomorrow but I really need to go. So I'm going to have to trust you to watch over him for me. Okay?"

Ludwig nods. "I understand." He pauses for a moment. "Can I use your phone then? I'll need to get a hold of a couple people."

Lovino gesture to the phone. "Whatever. I don't give a fuck. I'm going to bed." With that, Lovino disappears into the bedroom where Feliciano is sleeping. Ludwig dials his house and waits for Gilbert to answer. It's only to be expected when Gilbert doesn't answer. However, the next number he dials is answered almost right away. "_Bonjour? Who is this?_"

"Francis, its Ludwig. I need you to do me a favor."

"_Ah… okay. What do you need?_"

"I won't be able to look after Gilbert tomorrow. I was wondering if you'd be willing to look after him."

"_I wouldn't mind missing some school._" He laughs. "_But why can't you look after him?_"

Ludwig stares at the wall. He can't tell Francis that he's looking after the one who helped to torture him. But really, what does it matter anymore? From this point on, things are definitely going to change. Besides, now he knows how much trouble it can cause by keeping things in the dark. "I'm going to stay with Feliciano."

Francis' distinctive laugh can be heard through the phone. "_After what happened Friday I knew that there had to be something between you and the kid."_ He pauses. "_But yes. I'll look over Gil so you can spend a little alone time with your new lover."_ Francis laughs again, unable to remain serious.

Frustrated, Ludwig hangs up. He knows Francis will keep his word but that last bit was a little uncalled for. _Lover._ Feliciano wasn't a _lover_ right? He was… he was… Unsure, Ludwig thinks back to the ride back to Lovino's apartment. If Lovino didn't stop them, Ludwig wasn't sure what would have happened. At that moment, all he wanted to do was make Feliciano his forever. Would he have been able to actually have the courage to do it, he doesn't know. Deep down, he knows that he still wants to make Feliciano his. What does that actually say, though?

He pushes these thoughts aside and lies down on the couch. It seems so empty without someone by his side, even though his legs hang off a foot over the edge. He closes his eyes and lets his thoughts wash away into the darkness.

…

Ethereal Feliciano walks down a familiar beach. The sun is setting over the horizon, painting the sea red and orange. The warm waves lap at Ethereal Feliciano's ankles. He hasn't been this much at peace for a very long time but it isn't the same. He knows that this alternate universe is his place to be alone but now he feels too lonely. Sure, he feels refreshed and happy but there is an ache in his chest that has never really happened before. Ethereal Feliciano stops his walk down the beach and stares at the setting sun.

This world seems to run at a different time schedule than the real world. It lets him experience life at all times of the day. Still, he finds it kind of sad. He wants to show others this beautiful world and let them know what it's like to watch the sun set when it's supposed to be rising in the real world. Sometimes being alone isn't the best idea. Sometimes you need someone else to share beauty with.

Ethereal Feliciano and the setting sun fade as the real Feliciano opens his eyes. Lovino's sleeping face is merely inches away from his. He smiles a places a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Lovino. Thank you for finding me." Sleeping Lovino doesn't respond. "I couldn't ask for a better brother."

Feliciano slides out of the bed and exits the bedroom. For some reason, he just knows that Ludwig didn't leave. Sure enough, Feliciano finds him sleeping awkwardly on the couch. His hair isn't slicked back like normal and his clothes are wrinkled beyond repair. It seems like Ludwig let go of himself when Feliciano left. Smiling, Feliciano crawls on top of Ludwig and rests his head underneath Ludwig's chin. This person has saved him from his own brother. Feliciano can't imagine a greater sacrifice.

"I wish I could share my world with you, Luddy." Feliciano closes his eyes and drifts into another bout of sleep, returning to white beach with warm water. However, this time, he's walking hand in hand with a German. "Now I want to show you my world."

The Ludwig in the real world shifts as a weight falls across him. His mind becomes filled with brilliant images and landscapes. All of these are shown to him by a certain redhead pulling him around by hand. Deep in his sleep, Ludwig smiles.

**A/N: ATTENTION! If you didn't read the first note, please read this one! I want your opinion, loves! I don't know whether to keep this completely fluffy or to have some smut! Tell me if you think there should be smexy-ness or not! I want to make this story a great experience for you guys and I know some of you aren't into smutty scenes and I want to know this! Review or PM me so I can figure out what to do for the next chapter! Thank you loves! 'Ragi out till next time!**


	15. Michiyuki

**A/N: 'Ragi here. Everyone, thank you so much for your input. After hearing what you all have to say I've decided that this will remain fluffy! Possible failure averted! Haha… Anyways. You have all been very supportive over this last month and some of you have been following this since the very beginning and I can't tell you how much that means to me! The song this time is "Michiyuki" by Kaori Hikita.**

An incessant beeping echoes throughout the room. Lovino quickly presses his alarm to turn it off. He doesn't want to wake Feliciano up. He rolls over in order to see if he is still asleep, only to find his half of the bed empty and cold. Panic clogs Lovino's throat. Has Feliciano run away again? Lovino charges out of the room, calling out for his brother.

"Lovi, what's going on?" Feliciano's head pops up from over the back of the couch, still half asleep. Lovino's heart nearly gives out from relief.

"It's nothing Feliciano. Go back to sleep."

Feliciano wastes no time to lie back down and close his eyes. Curious, Lovino circles the couch to see the situation. Feliciano and Ludwig seemed to have molded into a single person. Their breathing has synchronized and they look so comfortable despite sharing a small piece of furniture. Lovino wouldn't be surprised if their beating hearts also follow the same pattern. He gets jealous… but this jealousy is somehow different than before. He's not upset that Ludwig is getting the attention of Feliciano. It's the fact that he wants to be held like that. He wants to share everything with another person.

Too bad he's never been the romantic type.

Solemnly, he prepares for a mundane day at school. It doesn't really seem to be a good place after this whole thing. All he can think about is the torment in the hallways, the beatings in the parking lot, and all the people who are involved. Of course, there are the good people, like Elizaveta and Feliciano's close friends but his thoughts stray to Gilbert and the best friend who helped him. Lovino is still frustrated that Antonio hasn't revealed the other person yet. How in hell is he supposed to completely pay all of Feliciano's offenders back if he doesn't know the identity of the last one? He was able to land a fist on both Gilbert and Antonio but… there is still one left.

He drives to school in a stupor. It just seems like such a horrible place. He wants to burn it to the ground, along with all the memories it holds. It's a prison of hate and they are all bound by invisible shackles. Nevertheless, Lovino pulls into the car pool lot just down the road and makes his way to the school. It isn't until Antonio shows up that he is able to focus on reality.

"How are you doing Lovino? Hear any news on your little bro?"

For a moment, Lovino smiles. "He's finally home. I picked him up yesterday."

Antonio grabs Lovino's hands and begins to spin them in circles. "That's amazing Lovi! Now you won't have to worry about Feliciano being hurt anymore and now I've finally seen you smile! You are too cute, Lovi~"

"Oi! Knock it off, bastard! People are looking!"

Lovino breaks free of Antonio and after a quick rant from Lovino, the two continue towards the school. In an instant, Antonio forms a plan. "We should throw a party!"

Sighing, Lovino shakes his head. "Why the hell would we need a party?"

"To celebrate Feliciano coming home, of course! After everything that's happened he will probably want to have a little bit of fun with the people who care about him! It's a good idea, right?"

"I worry about what goes though your mind sometimes." Lovino pauses. "But it might just be a good idea…"

Antonio tackle-hugs Lovino, spurting all sorts of nonsense. Despite being pushed away by an angered Lovino, he goes on to describe how the party will be set up and who should be invited. He brings up his uncle and how he could possibly supply the party with an assortment of food. It appears as if Antonio has already planned the entire celebration already.

…

Feliciano holds onto Ludwig's hand as he drives them to a certain location. He said that they were going to a café some ways into town to meet someone special. Other than that, Ludwig gave no hints as to who it was that they are seeing. For once they are both quiet. There is nothing really to say. There is nothing they want from each other except proximity. After driving for about forty minutes, Ludwig pulls over to a familiar café. The sign says closed but Ludwig isn't all that concerned about that.

Feliciano latches onto Ludwig's arm as the German knocks politely on the door. Sure enough, a woman with long platinum hair greets them. Her scowl sends shivers down Feliciano's spine. Half of him wants to run. The other half of him knows that Ludwig won't let anyone hurt him.

"What are you doing? We're closed."

"I came to keep my promise with Iryna."

The scowling woman is about to object when another, bustier, lady appears. "Ludwig, you came back! Come on in!" As soon as she locks eyes with Feliciano, she grasps his free hand with both of hers. "You must be Feliciano! I talked to you on the phone yesterday. You're really just as cute as Ludwig described!"

Red color bursts across Feliciano's face and he holds a bit tighter onto Ludwig. He's not scared of Iryna or Natasha. He's scared that this isn't real. Surely his ill mind is playing nasty tricks on him. Things couldn't have gotten so perfect so soon. Is he really going to be free of the torment now? Did he really find someone who cares for him? He must be dreaming. However, he can feel the heat radiating off of Ludwig's skin. He can hear the beating of his heart. This is real. It needs to be, at this point.

…

"Francis, you really don't need to take care of me. I can handle myself, you know."

Francis sets down a tray on the nightstand, displaying a thick, meaty soup and an array of fruit and vegetables. "You lie, my friend. When I got here you were practically crying for Ludwig."

Gilbert grabs a pear off the tray and chucks it at Francis' head. He misses by a longshot and it thumps against the wall. "Stop saying that! I was not 'crying for Ludwig.' I was just wondering if he was here or not!" The blond is about to say something when he hears the front door open and shut. He jumps up, ready to confront the trespasser. "Hold on, Francis. It's probably just Matthew. He always visits now."

Sure enough, Matthew enters the room, gaze cast at the ground. In his hands, he's holding a small bouquet of flowers and a get well balloon. His cheeks are a bright red and a knowing smile breaks across Francis' face.

"You know what? I actually forgot something at home this morning. I'll come back later if you need me."

With a wave, Francis slides past Matthew and disappears. Without looking at Gilbert, Matthew places the flowers next to the nearly untouched meal. "I didn't think flowers were really your thing but I figured it'd lighten up the atmosphere a little."

"Thank you Mattie."

Matthew goes over to the window and stares at the sky, heart threatening to leap out of his chest. He still hasn't looked at Gilbert yet. It's as if he's afraid of something. Without realizing it, Gilbert panics, thinking he's the cause of Matthew's silence.

"Is there something wrong? You look like you want to say something."

Matthew's fingers suddenly become interesting as he stares at them. "Well actually there is something. I don't really know how to say it though. I mean…" he stutters, growing flustered. "Well, ever since the incident at the store, I really want to be by you." Matthew finally looks at Gilbert, breaking down. He flings himself onto the bedridden Gilbert. "I really like you! But I'm scared. I don't want you to hate me for it. I really want to be your friend but I don't think I can if I like you more than a friend." Matthew's voice grows louder with each word as everything begins to flow out. "But then I remember how you hurt Feliciano because he liked guys and how I'm just like him! I understand if you hate me but please don't push me away! I don't know if I could stand it if you avoided me!" Matthew stops then whispers, "I _really _like you…"

Stunned, Gilbert stares at the top of Matthew's head. His body is shaking with sobs. He's so delicate, like the flowers resting on the nightstand. It's so easy to harm the petals and let them fall. The stem can barely sustain its own weight. It spends its life remaining quiet and mostly unseen and the smallest amount of pressure can make it snap. Matthew is so delicate but so nice. Gilbert finds himself wrapping his bruised arms around the underclassman.

"I could never hate you, Mattie. You have more faith in me than I do." One of Gil's hands tangles in Matthew's soft hair. _He really is just too cute for his own good. _He can't deny it anymore. Ever since the beginning, he found the timid blond enchanting. All along he's been trying to ignore his pounding heart and looking forward to seeing him every day but now… now he just wants to hold Matthew close. How could he be so mean to Feliciano when he, himself, is just like him? He lets Matthew's sobs quiet down to whimpers before deciding to speak again. "And for the record, I really like you too."

Matthew lifts his head to stare at Gilbert. Surely he heard wrong… right? Gilbert should be laughing and passing it off as a joke. Pretend it never happened. Call him gullible. Still, there is nothing but the truth reflecting in Gilbert's red eyes. Even his cheeks are dusted a light pink. This situation is too farfetched to be real.

"But," Gilbert adds. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take this really slow. I'm kind of… uncomfortable… with this whole thing."

Matthew nods, getting off the albino. "I understand." He wipes away a few tears but smiles nonetheless. "I don't mind." Matthew's sight turns to the tray of food by the flowers. "Well I guess I should get going and let you eat. Can I stop by tomorrow again?"

Gilbert suddenly sits up in the bed, a flash of pain racing down his spine. "Wait!" Confused, Matthew freezes in the doorway. "It's weird to eat alone. Do you want to join me?"

"I'd love to."

…

"Antonio! Fuck off! You've been bugging me all day!"

Said Spaniard remains seated on the hood of Lovino's car. He's leaning back, staring up at the sky. "Well, I've been waiting to see you smile like you did this morning, Lovi! It was amazingly cute! I didn't think you had such a soft side."

Frustrated with the whole ordeal, Lovino takes a seat in his beloved car and turns it on, all the while glaring at Antonio. The Spaniard seems unperturbed by the fact that he's on the hood of a Maserati where an enraged Italian is at the wheel. Lovino presses on the gas for a moment, causing the engine to roar. Antonio then chooses to turn onto his stomach and grin like a fool at Lovino through the windshield. Finally having enough of this, Lovino shifts into drive and taps the gas and then the breaks, trying to shake Antonio off the hood. Antonio holds on with one hand and refuses to be beaten. It all changes when Lovino suddenly turns the steering wheel and Antonio slides off the driver's side of the hood.

Even from his position on the cement, Antonio can see Lovino laughing as if he had not a single care in the world. Antonio hurries to get into the car before Lovino can stop his laughing fit. As soon as he's in though, Lovino stops completely. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Nonchalant, Antonio clips the seat belt into place. "I'm just going to go home with you. I want to see my adorable little Feliciano!"

Knowing there is no way to stop Antonio, Lovino pulls out of the car pool lot. "If you want to stay alive, I suggest you don't call my brother your 'adorable little Feliciano' in front of Ludwig. I don't think he'd take too kindly to that."

"If that's the case, can you be my adorable little Lovi?"

Lovino's face bursts into flames. "Hell no! I'm not going to be your _anything_! Don't say stupid shit like that… and stop calling me Lovi!"

Antonio can't help from breaking out into a smile. "But Lovi…"

The two of them jerk forward when Lovino slams on the breaks in the middle of the road. "Don't make me kick you to the curb! I'll do it too!"

"No you won't," Antonio smirks. Lovino growls but doesn't say anything as he starts driving again, urged on by the people behind him honking their horns. They drive all the way home in silence but the Spaniard can't help but to smile. An angry Lovi is still the best Lovi. No more tears, no more pain.

**A/N: Almost done my lovelies. I expect there to be only one more chapter. I hope I have written to your approval and I hope you will want to check out some of my other work as well as my co-writers work. I'm going to miss you all. Thank you so much!**


	16. Sora

**A/N: 'Ragi here. This is it, my lovelies. I'm so sorry it took so long to put up on Fanfiction. I could blame my sister's upcoming wedding or my graduation but those are just excuses. In all reality I've been terrified to do so because I'm afraid it won't be good enough. I can't even count how many times I've redone this and I'm still unhappy about it. It didn't turn out as well as I had hoped and I'm so sorry if I disappointed anyone with how the story went. And there are so many things I would have rather done than what I wrote. I tried. Anyways! I should stop being so depressed about this. You guys have all made me the greatest reviews and supported me throughout this whole ordeal. So here is the final chapter of "Safe & Sound." (Song is Sora by Shouta Aoi)**

**Disclaimer: As I have said through this entire fic, I do not own Hetalia or anything else.**

The café's sign says closed but the lights are on inside. It's roughly nine o'clock at night but muffled sounds are spilling out onto the streets. Through the darkened windows, a passerby would see the silhouettes of many people inside. There is an air of festivity and excitement spilling onto the street. It's as if the café is rested in its own world and the people inside of it are their own species. Nothing on the outside is worth thinking about. However, there is a single person that this foreign world is centered around: Feliciano.

Antonio joined up with Ludwig and Lovino in order to create a party for their Feliciano. Ludwig picked out the place, deciding that Lovino's apartment would be too small. Iryna was more than happy to comply with Ludwig's request and closed up the café in order to host the party. Natalia, however, is still sulking about it. Lovino grudgingly worked with Iryna and Natalia in order to make Feliciano's favorite foods for the party, often saying that they wouldn't be able to make the food correctly without him. Antonio decided to decorate the café with streamers and table decorations all revolving around ridiculously cheesy hearts and a banner that displayed Feliciano's name. All three of them secretly spread the word around to friends and supporters of Feliciano of the party.

Now, it is in full swing. Everyone who is anyone is there. Toris has found a friend in Eduard, bonding over the fact that the Russian man known as Ivan is thoroughly intimidating. Said man keeps chasing after Yao who won't stop yelling obscenities at him. Natalia eyes refuse to leave Ivan's form. It's no secret that she wants Iryna's brother. However, she can't move from her place behind the counter because Iryna has practically locked her back there, saying that someone needs to keep all of the prepared food ready. Therefore only Natalia's eyes can reach Ivan. Iryna is flitting around the room, making sure everyone is happy.

The only one who refuses to smile is a certain Italian. Lovino is trying to push away a clingy Antonio. "Lovi~ why don't you want to dance?"

"Idiot! No one else is dancing. Besides, why would I want to dance with you?"

"Hey Lovino! I'm glad to see that I'm an epic matchmaker!" Alfred appears with an overly cocky grin plastered on his face. No one seems to have noticed him coming in the café which is unusual seeing as Alfred likes to be the center of attention.

Lovino's heart turns to ice, immediately disregarding Antonio. "What the hell are you doing here? Last I knew you were getting chummy with that albino bastard."

All at once, that grin fades from Alfred. "Look dude. I know what he did wasn't right but he's not a horrible guy. Believe me when I say he feels bad about it."

The two banter around for a minute before Antonio stops them, saying how it'd upset Feliciano if he noticed them arguing. Sure enough, the person of honor was looking at them with fear in his eyes. No matter who they are or what they did there is no need to argue and start a fight. Right now, Feliciano can't stand any sort of violence. His eyes are forced away when an arm wraps around his waist and turns him. Ludwig has promised to keep him safe and happy and he intends to keep that promise.

The party draws on and voices grow louder and more lighthearted. Elizaveta and Roderich have retreated to a quiet corner where they can converse without being bothered. Even Alfred and Lovino have stopped quarrelling. Everything seems to be going smoothly when the front door opens and two new people enter.

All at once, the café is filled with silence apart from the soft hiss of the background music. Illuminated in the doorway is a certain albino. His eyes gaze upon the party, unwavering and brave. There is no anger or fear behind them. There is a strange solemn acceptance as well. However, he is still not completely healed. His lower arms are bound. He has several visible bruises coloring his face. He's in no condition to fight or get into trouble. The people that look back at them have either a look of animosity or confusion. There is no question as to how he figured out they are there but it's the question of why that is concerning.

Beside him is Francis. He too has his head held high but he seems slightly more apprehensive. The first person to approach them is another blond, one that no one realized had even entered the café. Matthew goes up to Gilbert, grabs his wrists, and gently pulls him into the café. No one says anything. No one moves. All they can do is stare at Feliciano's assailants, wondering why they have appeared.

The second person who approaches them is none other than Antonio. Despite this situation, they have been friends for an immeasurable length of time. He knows without a doubt that they did not come here for trouble. They had to have been here for a much more generous reason. One that could threaten to re-situate everyone's relationships once again. Be it good or bad, Antonio doesn't know. What he does know, though, is that both Francis and Gilbert have taken the risk to actually come here. They will need as much support as possible.

The four of them make their way to the center of the café, just before Feliciano and Ludwig. Feliciano latches on tightly to Ludwig, unsure about the whole circumstance. Thus begins a silent conversation. A voice has finally risen above the music but no one pays attention to it. At the moment, Lovino's anger towards Antonio is irrelevant. It isn't until he quiets down when Gilbert decides to speak.

"Feliciano," he addresses. Feliciano visibly stiffens. "I know what I did was wrong. I know it was painful. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry and I won't ever do something like that again."

Surprising the company, it's Ludwig that responds. "An apology won't fix months of torment and hurt."

"Well it's better than nothing, Lud… What else can I do?"

At this there is no response. What could he do? Send Feliciano flowers? Gifts? Serenade his sorrows? In reality, there isn't anything he can do that could make up for all that he has done. He can't turn back the clock and reverse the events. There is no amount of pain that he can inflict upon himself that could equal what he put Feliciano through. There is nothing he can do.

"Luddy…" Feliciano clings tighter onto Ludwig's arm, not really knowing what he wanted to say. All that comes to mind are the images of every single moment of abuse. The verbal slander and the physical pain are overwhelming. His dreams have been his only escape for the longest amount of time. It was a safe haven in a world of hate. He had questioned if anybody had truly loved him. Is there nothing that Gilbert didn't do to him?

Well… for one, Feliciano is alive. He is able to breathe and eat. And despite feeling unloved, it is not truly the case. He is actually very loved, as shown by the support given to him by the people he is surrounded by today. Any doubts he might have been given by Gilbert are now distant thoughts. All of the pain has long faded with the bruises and cuts. There may be scars but it will help him remember all of the people who have healed him both mentally and physically.

Feliciano takes a shuddering breath before stepping away from Ludwig and towards the object of his nightmares. "Are you being honest? Are you really sorry?"

Gilbert locks eyes with Feliciano. "Believe me. If I could take everything back, I would. Without hesitation," he affirms.

The person of honor gives a shaky sigh once more before extending a friendly hand towards Gilbert. If he can't get over what happened, no one else will be able to. Of course, what he's done is unacceptable but Feliciano isn't the type to hold a grudge. All he wants is for everybody to get along. He needs to set an example for everyone else.

Gilbert accepts Feliciano's outstretched hand and although he's glad he's been accepted, there is a heavy weight that drags down Gilbert's hand. He can't count the number of times that he's hurt Feliciano with it. How many bruises and scratches has it caused? How much pain did it inflict? Now… now Feliciano is reaching out for it in friendship. How could one person do that? One would have to be either naïve or idiotic. Gilbert is guessing the former.

Feliciano's grip is shaky but he doesn't let go for a strong three seconds. "If you want, you can join the party." Feliciano's eyes cast around to the people staring at them. "Everyone here will treat you nicely!"

"That sounds awesome!" Gilbert begins to say, only to be elbowed harshly in the side by Francis. The Frenchman casts a dark glare at his best friend. "Ugh. Never mind," he hisses, casting an equally dark glace back at Francis. "I've been here too long already."

"Damn right you've been here too long!" Lovino shouts from the crowd, before being shushed and pulled back by Alfred. He tries struggling out of the grip of his friend's arms but they are too strong.

Dumbstruck by his brother's outburst, Feliciano loses any formality he had. His throat locks and sound refuses to escape passed his lips. Seeing this, Ludwig steps a bit closer to Gilbert. "Thank you for coming today," he voices firmly. It is as if he is formally dismissing an employee from his workplace, not like telling his brother to leave. It is too stiff. They are nothing more than strangers with a shared history now.

Gilbert exits the building without so much as anther word, Matthew and Francis trailing after him. He has been reduced to a horrible person who needs to beg for forgiveness and grovel for acceptance. Nothing will be the same. He won't be able to see Ludwig without having him cast deadly looks at him. He's sure that he and Antonio will have a strained relationship as well for a long time. Everyone will look down on him.

Was it worth it? Was it a good price to pay for what he did to Feliciano? What did he truly hope to gain out of beating Feliciano anyways? It didn't make him feel any better and it drove away his two closest friends. He hurt more people than just Feliciano with his actions. What possessed him to even begin his beating of the redhead? It all seems so pointless now. Was it ever worth it?

…

Though it takes a little while, the party resumes its activities, although a bit more restrained than before. More whispers pass between the partygoers but none of it reaches Feliciano. He has tucked himself into a corner where no one could bother him. Even the obscene shouts that rise above the noise that belong to Lovino fail to stir Feliciano. His heart feels as if it's about to shrivel up and wilt away. So many things happened in such a short amount of time. Is this really reality? Maybe he's in his other world where nothing seems to make sense anyways. Perhaps he'll wake up in ten minutes to find out that there isn't even a person named Ludwig in his school. Maybe he'll wake up and find out that there is no such thing as an "albino" person and all of those beatings were nothing more than nightmares.

"Feli?" asks a blond headed German, sitting beside Feliciano. "Are you alright?"

"All I've ever done is run away," Feli spouts without warning. "Whenever I was little and got scared, I'd run and hide underneath my bed. Usually Lovino would drag me out, yelling, and I'd get even more scared. I could never face my fears. I'm such a coward. When I realized I didn't really like girls, I locked myself in my room for two weeks. I was so ashamed of myself. I didn't want to see anybody, talk to anybody. Even Lovi got worried. I finally got out of my room because I had to but if I could, I would have stayed in there until I died. All I've ever done is avoid my problems." Feliciano takes a steadying breath. "Then I met you and was able to talk about everything. I felt better not running away anymore. I did that today too. I confronted my fear rather than taking off. I figured that if I couldn't forgive Gilbert then no one else could. All I want to do now is run. I want to go as far away as possible. I still don't know if I'll be able to face him."

Ludwig grabs Feliciano's hand. "You don't have to face him if you don't want to. At least not any time soon. And no one here is expecting you to get over this so fast. We are just glad you are here, with us, safe and sound."

Feliciano sighs, closing his tired eyes and resting his head on Ludwig's shoulder. "Thanks, Luddy."

The two remain undisturbed as the people filling the café grow louder even as the night grows old. Lovino keeps cursing at Antonio about his actions earlier. Ivan succeeds in catching Yao, causing him to thrash about, hissing obscenities. This angers Natalia to point that she escapes from behind the counter to tear Yao away from Ivan. Everyone seems to be doing fine despite the earlier occurrence, almost accepting of it. Things won't go back to normal for a long time but the path of recovery is in sight.

Ludwig casts a lingering glance at the resting Italian by his side. This single person has brought so many people together without even trying. He doesn't seem to realize his influence on others. Ludwig doesn't really know what to do now. He's been taking care of Gilbert up to now but Gilbert can handle himself now. The one who really needs his support is Feliciano. Will Lovino allow him to stay with them? Their place is small… not even big enough for the two Italians already, nonetheless a German. Could Ludwig really be with his brother again?

Feliciano shifts in his rest, sighing. Ludwig smirks. None of that matters at the moment. He is with the one he loves. Yes. Loves. He will do anything to protect his childish, idiotic, dense little Feliciano. For the time being, all he needs to be worried about is his happiness. He deserves nothing less. He loves Feliciano with all his being.

…

At this time, Ethereal Feliciano stands atop a grassy knoll facing a standing mirror. His image is reflected in it but something seems different than before. The soft smile on his face doesn't seem so pained and forced. All of those worry lines have faded away. Even the dark circles beneath his eyes have vanished as if they were never there in the first place. Perhaps he's been looking at everything wrong since there very beginning. Perhaps he was loved by others because they actually liked who he was. Maybe there was something about him that was able to draw people together in kindness. Maybe the world he so often escapes isn't really as bad as he thought it was in the first place.

Ethereal Feliciano reaches out to the person reflected into the mirror. He clasps the person's hand and pulls him from the mirror's shimmery surface. As Feliciano is pulled out of his weird reality, the ethereal version of him begins to flicker. It isn't very noticeable at first but it soon grows to be a dull shine emanating from Ethereal Feliciano's body. The person who Feliciano thought he was, who he thought he should be, begins to fade away from the feet up until only his head and hand remain. It gives a farewell smile as it finally disappears into the sky, leaving the real Feliciano to himself.

He really is going to miss this beautiful, fake world.

Feliciano opens his eyes.

**A/N: *confetti flies* There you have it! I, 'Ragi, has finally finished "Safe & Sound" after waaay too long. I hope I was able to end it well enough for you, readers. Please review and no flames. I don't know if my weak little heart can take it. *dramatically clutches chest* Thank you for staying with me for so long.**

**I'm considering making a sequel because I feel like I can create more with this, maybe focusing on another relationship. There are so many characters that I didn't have that you guys would probably like to see. However I have no idea what to write about so if you have an idea for me, PM me or leave a message in a review. Anything is welcome and greatly appreciated!**

**For anyone interested in a new anime that as short and hilarious as Hetalia I would suggest Senyuu. It is absolutely amazing! There are only 13 episodes out at the moment but it's worth it! (Second season airing in July! So excited!)**

**And I'm also considering making a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic next, revolving around my favorite pairing: Belphegor and Fran! So if any of you are KHR fans, stay with me for more! And don't forget to check out my co-writers work. We share the same account so look out for any stories written by Teru!**

**Thank you again! I love you all!**


End file.
